


【GGAD】杀死汝爱（老盖小邓 灵魂伴侣梗）

by phineivy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, 年龄差, 灵魂伴侣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phineivy/pseuds/phineivy
Summary: 在这个世界上，每个人都拥有灵魂伴侣，灵魂伴侣对你说的第一句话将会刻印在你的心口。没有例外，除非你的灵魂伴侣在相遇钱就已死去或尚未诞生。然而那刻印并非一成不变，正如你的选择会改变命运。时间对盖勒特·格林德沃开了个玩笑，他出生于1863年，比原定的轨迹早了20年。





	1. Chapter 1

0一个错乱的开始

“灵魂伴侣是命运的愚弄。”少年在人群外，斜靠在高耸的立柱上，不屑地嘲讽。过分特别的白金色瞳孔和凌乱不堪的金色头发因其冷淡的色彩让少年盖勒特·格林德沃更显桀骜不驯。

那些凑在一起窃窃私语的低年级学生们停止了对各自灵魂伴侣的议论和交谈，所有人都用一种目瞪口呆的表情看着格林德沃——整个德姆斯特朗最优秀，也是最特立独行的人物。没有一个人相信自己刚才听到了什么。

如果是寻常的话题，魔咒魔药甚至是魔法部的治理，格林德沃那锋芒毕露的魅力都足够让太多人盲从。但，这可是灵魂伴侣！

在这个世界上，有谁不会对灵魂伴侣产生幻想呢？正因为灵魂伴侣对自己说的第一句话会被烙印在每个人的心口，人们才可以轻易地辨识出谁是他们此生最契合的那个灵魂。几乎所有人都认可，灵魂伴侣是命运的礼物。

但是盖勒特·格林德沃面容冷峻，他转动着白金色与蓝色的异瞳，讥诮地审视全场，他说：“就因为胸口的一句话，就认定某个人？这一句话难道比陪伴你度过十几年的人更重要？你那些愿意为你付出生命的人更重要？比你的理想事业人生更重要？”

没人回答他。低年级的学生们脸上不太服气，却找不到话语来反驳，于是只能沉默。

“可笑。”嗤笑一声，格林德沃把手抄进衣袋，转身离开，袍子在空气中划出一道弧线。

正如其他纯血家族出身的巫师一样，为了防止别人通过心口的刻印查到信息，从而利用他们的灵魂伴侣，盖勒特·格林德沃的胸口部位也被施展了一道魔咒，让除了他自己的人无法看见属于灵魂伴侣的刻印。

但是当格林德沃脱下上衣，凝视镜子中的自己的时候，他在镜中所见一如往昔。

本该出现灵魂伴侣刻印的心口，光洁干净，没有半点字迹。

他曾经想过是不是哪里出了什么差错，那个人是已经死去还是尚未出生？他偷偷探听其他人关于灵魂伴侣的信息，相差了多少岁，是怎样的人，试图找到一点规律弄明白为什么自己的刻印尚未浮现。

但骄傲告诉格林德沃，他不应当如芸芸众生一样，被灵魂伴侣这小小的事情所触动。或许空白的胸口正是为了让他能够毫无束缚地成就一番事业，让整个世界都记住他的名字，盖勒特·格林德沃！

时值1879年，欧陆形势纷繁复杂，奥匈帝国刚刚获取了波斯尼亚及黑塞哥维那的实际控制权。而作为典型的日耳曼贵族，格林德沃有的是足够的机会喝时间，去获取他想要的权柄与荣耀。

1一朵玫瑰的萌芽

1881年，英国，戈德里克山谷，因远离欧陆的纷繁，颇有一番宁静。

帕西瓦尔·邓布利多和坎德拉·邓布利多的第一个孩子就出生在这一年。

“阿不思！我们的孩子的名字就叫做阿不思！”帕西瓦尔大声笑着，在婴儿的哭声中用力亲吻还躺在床上的坎德拉，然后在妻子的同样的欢笑声中接过护理人员递过来的，还泛着红的小宝贝。

“哦，梅林啊！坎德拉你看！”惊喜地瞪大了眼镜，帕西瓦尔赶紧把长子抱到妻子眼前，好让妻子不费力地看见这孩子的心口位置——

那么，说说看？

那是一行行文纤细，方才能清晰的呈现在婴孩皮肤上的文字，来自这孩子的灵魂伴侣！而这行字的出现，这意味着他的灵魂伴侣已经在这个世界的某个角落，等待和这个孩子的相遇。比起那些需要等待才会等到这行字出现的人，他们的孩子何其幸运！

“这可真是太棒了，亲爱的！”坎德拉激动极了，“阿不思会和我们一样吗？在霍格沃茨就和灵魂伴侣相遇，毕业的时候就结婚！”

帕西瓦尔乐呵呵地猜测着：“不一定，说不准在去霍格沃茨前，小阿不思就会遇到这位姑娘啦！”

“亲爱的，可不要这么早下定论，看这句话的语气，也许对方是个不错的男孩儿？他们相遇的时候，正在一起讨论问题！”坎德拉亲吻了一下此刻安静下来的小婴儿，眼波温柔。

“如果这样说，那对方就多半是个拉文克劳了。我们的小阿不思难道也会进拉文克劳吗？热爱学习，这可真棒！”

年轻的小夫妻，为自己的头生子而幸福欢笑着，除了眼下的幸福，世界上的一切都与他们无关。

远在欧陆，盖勒特·格林德沃刚刚见证了麻瓜世界的大事件发生。德意志的铁血首相俾斯麦与俄国、奥匈帝国两国大使在柏林签订了三国协定。这本该是足够隐秘的会议，但依托魔法界相对独立的地位以及格林德沃家族典型日耳曼贵族的血统，这个相貌英俊的年轻人获得了三个国家的官僚们的欣赏。

会谈后的休息室，官僚们吸烟，品酒，闲谈。在一群年长的男人们中间，刚刚成年的格林德沃就显得分外突出了。

“格林德沃先生，”斜靠在椅背上，某一位奥匈帝国的官僚一边抖落烟灰，一边开口与格林德沃交谈，“感觉如何？这样的会议难得有像你一样的年轻人参加。”

顺应环境地，金发少年也吊着一支香烟，同这些大人物们一道吞云吐雾，氤氲的烟雾模糊了他异色的双瞳，让他看起来不那么桀骜。他答道：“不得不说，这激发了我奋斗的精神，先生。真希望有一天我也能像大臣们那样，影响着整个世界。”

旁边，一位德意志的军官笑了起来，“哈哈，小子，我敢断定你绝不是这么想的！你的回答是普通人的回答，但普通男孩可没办法出现在这间休息室里！”

格林德沃微笑了一下，他当然不是普通人。用黑魔法炸掉德姆斯特朗的塔楼还能全身而退，从魔法界到麻瓜世界，短短两年混到欧陆政治最顶尖的那一拨人群中间。这本来就值得他自傲自矜。

但他早比十六岁的冲动成熟了太多，所以格林德沃只是说：“我以为各位都知道，我不是普通男孩，我是魔法男孩。”

对于真正的顶尖人群，所谓的保密法或者魔法界的存在，都是虚妄。于是休息室里的官僚们为格林德沃这巧妙的双关爆发出一阵哄笑。

“另一件事，小格林德沃。”身材雄壮的俄国人粗声粗气地说话：“我还听说，你觉得灵魂伴侣是命运的愚弄？”

又是一阵轻笑响起，休息室里的年长者们都露出如同面对自己不懂事的孩子的眼神，盯着这魔法界来的金发少年。

格林德沃感到不舒服，他不喜欢旁人用“小格林德沃”来称呼他，更不喜欢有人在他面前讨论灵魂伴侣的事。这些麻瓜，把玩权术的时候难道真的认为自己就是世界的主人了吗？

但他已经和这些看似粗拙，实则老奸巨猾的政客们混迹得够久了，所以他只是做出一副愣头青的模样，回答着：“先生，我可还没遇到我的灵魂伴侣呢，那么早就得到了刻印，却要我等待这么久，这难道不是命运的愚弄吗？”

他说谎了。时至今日此刻，他的胸口还是一片空白。不过格林德沃想，这又怎么样呢？

“哈！年轻人总是这么急躁”一位官僚发表起了自己的见解，“不要着急，命运会安排对方出现在你的面前的。”

“得了吧，你直到十二岁的时候才得到灵魂伴侣的刻印，一得到刻印就迫不及待找遍能找到的的所有新生儿的事情，大家谁不知道！”另一位年长者当即拆台。

又是一阵哄笑。

“我的情况不一样！”那官僚脸都不红，直接争辩，“小格林德沃早就得到了刻印，只需要等待就好，我一直没有得到刻印，差点以为我的灵魂伴侣是不是早就去世了！我能不着急吗？”

“急性子的小格林德沃。”俄国人哈哈大笑着，毫不避讳地用力拍打格林德沃的后背。

格林德沃叼着烟举起了双手，做出投降的姿态，“好吧好吧，大臣们，先生们，行行好！别刁难我这个才成年的辍学生了！”他站起来，说了个自己要去盥洗室的粗劣借口，在一群人的笑声中小跑离开。

在用黄金装饰的华丽水池前，刚才还一副经不起调侃的面红耳赤模样的少年，把烟蒂熄灭在水池中。最后一缕挣扎的死灰扭曲在浅浅的水中，烟草在水中浸没出一点肮脏的黄褐色。

格林德沃望着镜子里的自己，没有了烟雾的遮挡之后，他冷峻的骨像暴露无遗，那只白金色的眼睛更显得冷漠无情。

他解开衬衫的扣子。

然后他看见——

他看见一行——

早上还没有的文字——

先生，我不同意您的观点。

就在他与官僚们谈笑的时刻，他的灵魂伴侣，出生在了这个世界上！

格林德沃看得见镜中那个人怔楞的神色，在那一刻突然惊醒！他快速扣回衬衫的扣子，整理好自己的衣着。

得了吧！得了吧！

一个小了他十八岁的婴儿？灵魂伴侣？

这简直是个巨大的笑话！

格林德沃不相信！他不相信一个婴儿能懂得他的理想抱负；他不相信晚了他十八年的人最终会成为他不可或缺的灵魂！他不相信第一句话是反对他的人会是他的灵魂伴侣！

真是太可笑了！

太可笑了！

灵魂伴侣，这是命运的愚弄！


	2. Chapter 2

2一个天真的祝福

欧陆的宫廷中，正灯火通明。

隐蔽好歹留有几分颜面的是当年的三皇协议，摆在阳光下却从不正义的是如今的柏林协定。盖勒特·格林德沃，又一次见证了掩藏在衣冠楚楚的面孔下那些肮脏的勾当。一场开在柏林的大人物们的会议，决定了黑非洲无数人的命运。

或者应该说，有太多人，根本意识不到自己的命运被操纵着，颠沛流离不得自主失去一切。

而格林德沃绝不希望自己成为这庸庸俗人中的一员，更拒绝自己的命运被操纵。无论是以这样的方式，还是……

这是协议之后的舞会阶段。

花枝招展的贵妇人们挽着自己的丈夫或者情夫走入舞厅，挪动身体炫耀着身上的各色珠宝首饰，年轻的贵族男女们彼此交谈，偶然间爆出一阵轻笑。

“年轻人，不去和女士们跳跳舞吗？”临近七十岁的德意志首相俾斯麦，并拢手指点了点格林德沃。不得不说，这个年轻人典型的日耳曼相貌，血统，乃至于勃发的野心，都很讨这群老奸巨猾的政客们喜欢。

格林德沃礼貌地抬手放在左胸略作致意，然后微笑着摇头，他着实看不出和一群没有什么头脑的麻瓜女性跳舞有什么用。

然而他的动作似乎引发了某些误解，这位重塑了德意志的伟大人物走到了他面前，亲切地拍了拍他的肩膀，“哦，为灵魂伴侣坚守的小伙子，虽然我觉得你的灵魂伴侣应该不会在意一场舞会。但你如果不想和别人跳舞也没关系。”

你怎么让一个三岁孩子在乎他和谁跳舞呢？格林德沃内心在嗤笑。但是他露出带着一点点羞涩的表情，青涩而无害。

“别担心，小格林德沃先生，灵魂伴侣是上天注定会出现在你面前的。”俾斯麦甚至冲格林德沃挤了挤眼睛，像是祖父对着孙儿。

这不是他喜欢的话题，但接近俾斯麦却是对他有利的事情。所以格林德沃顺着对方的话语接续着对话，“俾斯麦先生，其实我一直感到忧虑，我已经得到刻印很久了，却还没有遇到我的灵魂伴侣，会不会，会不会有什么问题？”

“噢，”没有想到这个平时里过分骄傲的年轻人竟然会有这方面的忧虑，俾斯麦抬起眉毛，露出惊奇的神色，“这么不自信可不太像你了，小格林德沃先生。”

“灵魂伴侣的吸引是天生的，几乎所有人在得到刻印后，只要静心等待就一定能等到自己的灵魂伴侣，所以不要心急，小先生。”

格林德沃敏锐地发掘了这句话中的细节，他不由追问：“几乎所有人？那么还有一些人？”

“啊，你们这些年轻人是不太了解。虽然我们说灵魂伴侣的吸引是天生的，但这并不意味着人们和灵魂伴侣相遇的情况是一成不变的。”提到这个话题，俾斯麦有些感慨，“在一百多年前的法兰西，有个贵族家庭的小姐，出生的时候就被确定她的灵魂伴侣只是府邸上马夫的儿子。”

“然后呢？”格林德沃被这个故事提起了兴趣，如果有人反抗了灵魂伴侣的注定，是否也说明他可以对抗命运？

“你知道，就算是灵魂伴侣，那个时候的贵族们也无法接受这样的配对，就算他们只是私底下做情人。所以他们就把那个马夫和他的儿子关进了监狱，并且立即给那位小姐订了婚事。”俾斯麦这样的人讲故事，周围立即就围拢了一群人。

有人低声议论着：“真是难以想象，一位尊贵的小姐怎么会有马夫的儿子作为灵魂伴侣呢？”

“按照两个孩子一开始的刻印，他们应当是在很小的时候就在府邸中相遇了。但正因为人们的阻挠，命运发生了变动，他们胸口的刻印也变了。”俾斯麦倒是不太在意马夫与否，站在他的高度，即使如今是马夫的孩子，也能因为他的青睐改变人生。

“这一次的刻印发生改变的时候，马夫的孩子已经在一次特赦中离开监狱。而经过推测，人们认为这个流浪儿将在街头和小姐相遇。为了避免这件事的发生，人们阻止了小姐任何可能接触到市井街头的途径，避免他们相遇。”

如果是他，一定会确定那个孩子根本无法离开监狱。格林德沃冷漠地思索着。

“接下来呢？俾斯麦先生！”年轻的少女用扇子遮掩自己好奇的神色，却还是没忍住追问起来。

“后来，小姐身上的刻印又一次发生了变化，但是除了‘是你’这样的意思之外，无法推论出其他的信息，所以贵族府邸只能严防死守，避免他们不想看见的事情发生。”俾斯麦叹息了一声，“然后就是攻占巴士底狱了。”

倒抽气的声音在人群中间响起，他们几乎是立刻明白发生了什么。

长者的声音低沉，“所以，在被攻破的府邸中，这位小姐在死前绝望的哭啼就成了她灵魂伴侣胸口的刻印，而那一刻，曾经的马夫的儿子才意识到他杀死了自己的灵魂伴侣。”

“所以啊，不要愚弄命运，因为命运一定会因此愚弄你。”用一句话结束了这个故事，俾斯麦从旁边侍者的盘子里取过一杯葡萄酒，举杯，“敬神圣的灵魂伴侣！”

和其他人一样共同举杯祝酒，嘴里说着敬神圣的灵魂伴侣，格林德沃的心里却不屑一顾。他是如此骄傲，从来都认为自己是最特别的那个。如果百年前的法国贵族的举动造成了悲剧，也不过是因为他们的动作太粗糙。更何况，何必硬生生隔离两个人，只要让他们永远无法在一起不就好了？

而另一方面……他与生俱来的野心和敏感让他开始盘算起来，其实一直以来，对于打破了贵族与平民关系，乃至巫师和麻瓜关系的灵魂伴侣，其实许多人是存在不认同的态度的。只是在大势之下，他们只能顺应。

那么，是否反对灵魂伴侣，能够成为一群人的旗帜？

而他或许能够成为执旗手？

鉴于他绝不可能需要一个什么都不懂的小屁孩作为他见鬼的灵魂伴侣。

远在英国，已经懂从一数到十，懂要对邻居们甜甜微笑，懂妈妈肚子里有小弟弟的阿不思，第一次听说关于灵魂伴侣的事情啦。

对一个才三岁的小宝贝来说，这可真的有点难。灵魂伴侣这个词，比其他词要长好多呢。而且阿不思还不太懂，灵魂是什么呀？伴侣又是什么呀？

“是非常甜蜜，非常幸福的东西。”爸爸帕西瓦尔这么说。

“是南瓜派吗？”小阿不思问爸爸。

“不是。”帕西瓦尔脸上是傻乎乎的笑容，他对自己的长子摇摇头。

“是滋滋蜂蜜糖吗？”含着自己肉嘟嘟的指头又思考了一会儿，小宝贝再次提问。

“也不是。”

“那，那是柠檬雪宝？”小傻瓜挠挠头，已经绞尽脑汁啦！

“还是不对。”帕西瓦尔点了点长子的鼻尖。

太难啦！阿不思用肉呼呼的手捧着自己的小脑瓜，苦恼地皱起淡淡的眉毛。很甜，很幸福的，还有什么甜点呢？真的想不出来了呢！

“灵魂伴侣不是甜点哦，是一个人。”坎德拉在温柔的阳光下晃动着摇椅，抚摸着再度浑圆起来的肚子，对自己的大儿子这么说。

“人？是妈妈吗？”摇摇晃晃跑到妈妈跟前，贴着妈妈的小腿，阿不思问。

“不是，妈妈是爸爸的灵魂伴侣。”帕西瓦尔抱起了自己的儿子，笑着冲坎德拉眨眨眼。

“那是爸爸吗？”还不太懂逻辑的小宝贝较真啦。

“爸爸是妈妈的灵魂伴侣。”坎德拉掩着嘴轻笑。

“那……”

“不是隔壁的巴希达婆婆，不是妈妈肚子里的小宝宝，也不是蜂蜜公爵的店长。”帕西瓦尔残酷地把阿不思能猜测的对象全都否定啦。

“就像故事里那样，妈妈的小王子，灵魂伴侣就是像王子和公主那样，注定要幸福快乐地生活在一起的人。”坎德拉补充道。

可怜的阿不思，今天已经用脑过度了，他想了半天，最终在睡前故事的时候终于想清楚了，在半睡半醒的时候，告诉妈妈说：“妈妈，我希望灵魂伴侣是个王子。”

母亲的声音在夜晚降临的时候格外温柔，“为什么呀？”

“这样的话，他就会很富有，可以吃到很多的柠檬雪宝，没有烦恼，大臣们会帮他治理国家，而且不用像是公主一样，被火龙抢走关在高塔里面啦！”阿不思的声音又轻又软，说完就已经陷入了甜美的梦乡。

坎德拉为他掖好被角，在额上留下一个晚安吻。

他梦里会有坐拥一个王国的柠檬雪宝的王子吗？


	3. Chapter 3

3一种命运的终止

小妹妹阿丽安娜出生的时候，阿不思已经可以理解自己胸口的字是什么意思了。

如同帕西瓦尔和坎德拉曾经做过的那样，他也喜欢去猜测关于自己灵魂伴侣的信息。每天早晚刷完牙，阿不思就会拉开自己的衣领，通过镜子去看心口被反映的文字。

当然，这么多年，这一行字也没有变化过，可只要看到它，小阿不思就会觉得很安心。

那么，说说看？

读起来，像是一位老师在教导学生，亲切又温柔。也许他的灵魂伴侣，就是一位老师？他会在霍格沃茨里遇到自己的灵魂伴侣吗？也许就在他进入学校的第一堂课上？

是怎样的人呢？像妈妈一样，温柔美丽的女士，还是像爸爸一样，沉稳英俊的男士？

因为这个猜测，阿不思更加喜欢阅读和学习了。想想看，他需要和自己的灵魂伴侣讨论一个问题，那需要多少充分的准备呀！就算，就算他的灵魂伴侣比他大许多，阿不思还是希望能够用积累足够让灵魂伴侣赞赏的智慧。

他希望自己足够和对方配称。

毕竟，他的灵魂伴侣是那么好的一个人，鼓励他发表自己的意见，完全不像其他人一样，因为他年纪小，就不愿意听他的想法。

比起早早的，身上就已经出现了灵魂伴侣印记的阿不思，阿不福思和阿丽安娜还没有那么幸运。直到安娜已经六岁，无论是阿不福思还是阿丽安娜，心口都还没有出现那个印记。这或许是这一对兄妹的感情比起和阿不思的更亲昵的原因？

老实说，阿不思并不太能懂得阿不福思为什么那么喜欢山羊，也许他未来的灵魂伴侣会是一个牧羊女？那样的生活应该也不错。至于安娜，她才六岁，和其他小女孩一样喜欢玩耍，还看不出她有什么特别的爱好，未来的灵魂伴侣会是什么样。

阿不思不去细想，他的一颗心都挂在自己的灵魂伴侣身上，每天都焦躁不安地跳动，等待着命中注定的相遇。

小阿不思，在学习和期盼里，越发靠近他的十一岁。

而他的灵魂伴侣，则在勾心斗角利益斗争中，飞速成长。

盖勒特·格林德沃伯爵——他不过是继承了格林德沃家族在奥匈帝国明面上的爵位——对于灵魂伴侣这件事的态度，随着时间的流逝显得与常人更加南辕北辙了。

这位过分英俊且风姿偏偏的格林德沃伯爵，除了位高权重，从克里姆林宫到无忧宫都广有交游之外，他最出名的一点就是，不赞同为了灵魂伴侣不顾一切的行为。

当然，正如伯爵阁下自己说的，他并非是反对灵魂伴侣，只是考虑到许多人，在追求自己灵魂伴侣的过程中，总是做出一些伤害到家庭，不顾已经缔结的约定，乃至忘记自己应当承担责任的行为。这样的情形，总是不适合被提倡的，不是吗？

“灵魂伴侣很重要，我也拥有自己的灵魂伴侣。”年轻英俊而又有为的伯爵端着红酒，向围拢在他周围的人们这样述说，眉头微皱，表情诚恳，他甚至点了点自己的心口，向所有人示意自己也是平凡人中的一员。

“但是，当我们在追求灵魂伴侣的路途上，是否也可以意识到，灵魂伴侣并非是我们生命的全部？”格林德沃抿紧了嘴唇，那副再典型不过的日耳曼族群特色的面孔，被烛火打下明暗的光影。

“就不说鲁道夫子爵为了那位灵魂伴侣拒绝和穆尔西侯爵小姐结婚的事，这直接导致了鲁道夫家族的衰落。赛特克家族如果不是当年那位一定要和自己灵魂伴侣在一起，不顾已有婚约的女士，如今也不会是沦落到为了保持体面，竟然要出卖田产。”

“这真的对吗？”格林德沃探寻地提出问题，“如果灵魂伴侣仅仅能够让一个人满足，却无法带来更伟大的利益，甚至让一切走向崩坏，那追求灵魂伴侣真的是正确的吗？”

“不。”有人在人群中低声回应。

“说的没错，不！”灼灼的目光几乎是逼视着在场每一个人，格林德沃伯爵抬起了下巴，再重重点头，重复了一遍：“不！”

他说出的话，正是最适合维护古老家族荣光的言论，那些利欲熏心渴望更多荣光的人们，将格林德沃伯爵的理念奉为圭臬。正如他最开始所想的那样，只要他光明正大地提出这么一个似是而非的概念，那些需要借用这个概念牟利的人，便迅速地贴了上来。

蝇营狗苟，哈。

“格林德沃伯爵，您说的真是太精辟了！”秃了大半个头，靠着假发遮掩，受不住的肚子被衬衣和马甲口子勉强绷住，这矫揉造作的男人不知从哪儿钻出来，带着毫不掩饰的谄媚表情，“现在的某些人家，已经完全忘记了贵族应有的荣光，自甘堕落。”

“我是艾奇逊·麦克亚当子爵，来自大不列颠。不知道是否能有这个荣幸，邀请您到海峡彼岸，为那里的人们启示关于灵魂伴侣存在的问题？”

噗通。

心脏在跳动。

明明是最平常的社交对话，甚至于在他早已在其他国家宣扬过他的这一理念。但当这个人突然提到去大不列颠的时候，格林德沃伯爵突然感到某种异样。

下意识地抬手，像是个抚胸礼，却让手指虚虚地停留在心口那行文字的上方。这一刹那，盖勒特·格林德沃突然意识到到，他那年幼的灵魂伴侣，是否就在大不列颠？是否，就是这一次邀约，他将会遇到对方？是否，就是因为反对他的观点，他的灵魂伴侣才对他说出了忤逆的话语？

天真。他年幼的灵魂伴侣不会真的懂得他如今说的话是为了什么，又有多少利益掺杂。

有趣。命运的构思竟然如此精巧，不过是为了让灵魂伴侣发生命中注定的相遇。

但是。

他为什么要听从命运的指令？

在这个命运塞给他一个幼童当做所谓的灵魂伴侣之后？

在温和的社交微笑之下，盖勒特·格林德沃伯爵，轻蔑地冷笑。

“非常感谢您的邀请，麦克亚当子爵。但这不过是我小小一点浅见，并不足以让您邀请我到大不列颠去。最近，受到克里姆林宫的邀请，我或许需要前往远东。所以，十分抱歉。”

“真是令人遗憾！”麦克亚当子爵这么回答。

倘若这条路走不通，那么命运就选择走另一条道路。

怀着如同战胜命运的愉悦，盖勒特·格林德沃伯爵，忽略了那一股莫名而来的怅然若失，还有胸口轻微的刺痛，继续在这社交场中游走。

在海峡彼岸，阿不思不知所措地看着坎德拉抱回满身鲜血的阿丽安娜。

“妈——”他嘘嗫着开口，看见坎德拉惊惧担忧愤怒脆弱交织在一起的表情。

“妈妈！安娜怎么了！”他的声音被阿不福思彻底盖住了。

坎德拉没有回答他们，她变出一张床，把阿丽安娜暂时放在上面，然后飞快地往小女儿的身上甩了一打的治愈咒语。

阿不思看见，客厅上的时钟里，阿丽安娜的那根指针，指向了“危险”。

阿不福思扑到了床边，紧紧盯着妹妹，捏着床栏的手攥得死死的，甚至看得见青筋。

“我已经叫了圣芒戈的人，你们呆在这儿，我要去找帕西瓦尔！”丢掉了所有的温柔冷静，坎德拉飞快地吐出所有吩咐，带着焦灼的神色给自己来了个幻影移形，就这么直接消失在了空气里。

妈妈？

阿不思下意识去看时钟，阿丽安娜的指针在颤抖，在“危险”附近来回摇晃。他知道一些白魔咒，但是他还没有魔杖，更没有过施咒的经验。

他和阿不福思，在这一刻应该怎么办？

为什么妈妈会不顾安娜的危险，直接离开？是因为爸爸吗？因为爸爸是妈妈的灵魂伴侣吗？

阿不思只能去找来干净的帕子，小心翼翼地擦掉阿丽安娜脸颊上的血液，他拉不开死死守在安娜旁边的阿不福思，只能自己去到门口，一边观察着时钟的指针，一边看着圣芒戈的人是否已经到了。

提心吊胆。

等爸爸妈妈回家，一切就好了，吧？

圣芒戈的人来了又走，阿丽安娜的指针已经指向了“在家”，虽然还穿着那身满是血渍的裙子，但那小小的呼吸已经重新平稳，面颊也泛起了健康的红润，只是微微皱起的眉头，不论阿不福思怎么去抚，也无法被抚平。

已经是深夜了。整个戈德里克山谷，就像是什么事都没发生过一样，宁静如昔。

阿不福思握着小妹妹的手，靠着床栏睡着了。他们身上盖着阿不思拿来的毯子。

阿不思杵在客厅里，等待。

他的年龄和心智，足以让他嗅到太多不详的气息。

幻影移形，坎德拉的身影再度出现在客厅里。

没事了吗？阿不思下意识地想，刚开口想要呼唤，却发现帕西瓦尔并没有随后一步就出现。

坎德拉的脸上有泪痕和恨意，如同失去幼崽的母狼一样。

“妈妈？”阿不思还是低低地叫出了声，声音怯懦。

“阿尔。”坎德拉回应他，忽而张开双臂，一把将大儿子搂进怀里，“天呐，阿尔，那群混账！明明就是那三个麻瓜的错，他们竟然要把帕西瓦尔关进阿兹卡班！”

灵魂伴侣不在身边，似乎让这个可怜的女人失去了一半的理智。

阿不思勉强通过坎德拉颠三倒四的言语，听懂了发生了什么——阿丽安娜使用魔法，被三个麻瓜男孩看到了，他们伤害了她。而帕西瓦尔在愤怒中为了女儿，对那三个麻瓜男孩使用了死咒。现在，魔法部的奥罗们带走了帕西瓦尔，去接受审判，去阿兹卡班。

这是怎么发生的？

他，他将要失去自己的爸爸吗？那妈妈怎么办？阿不福思怎么办？阿丽安娜怎么办？

阿不思觉得自己心口很疼，非常疼。他从来没有尝过痛的滋味，甚至不知道如何表达这样的感觉。只是用手绢擦去妈妈的泪水，等到坎德拉在哭泣中几乎昏过去，才半拖半拽地将妈妈送到床上，盖好被子。

他没有睡意，却还是走进了盥洗室，默默洗漱。

习惯，让他在刷完牙之后，再度扯开衣领，去看自己的胸口。

那里，不再是他熟悉的那行文字了！

这是给你的南瓜派。

陌生的单词，彻彻底底替代了原本的字句。某种脱离轨道的恐慌感在这一刻袭击了阿不思，他不知道发生了什么，为什么今天会有这么多变故。就好像命运突然对他露出了不怀好意的微笑，他几乎是下意识地想要去问坎德拉或者帕西瓦尔。

但是他突然意识到，在此刻，他谁都找不到。帕西瓦尔被奥罗带走了，坎德拉昏在床上。

所以，静默地，他注视着镜中自己的心口。

南瓜派，或许，也不会太差？

他安慰自己，对着镜子扯开一个恐慌的笑容。

他并不懂得，从明天开始，他就不再是那个受人喜欢的，礼貌懂事的阿不思·邓布利多了。

他将成为，杀人犯的儿子。

远在欧陆，终于发现了心口文字变化的格林德沃伯爵，却露出嘲弄的微笑。

谢谢。

全新的文字，是否意味着他那不合格的灵魂伴侣，终于学会了敬畏和尊重？

但即便命运这样讨好他，他也绝不会任由命运摆布。

他重新扣好纽扣，把这简短怯懦的文字，藏在衣衫之后。


	4. Chapter 4

4一种怨憎的破灭

“阿不思·邓布利多。”他的名字被叫出，于是他走上前去。

小少年没有去看周围人的表情或者眼神，这几个月来，他已经见过太多这样的表情了，不必细看，也终于能够辨认出这些从前他从未接触过的怀疑，厌恶，新奇来。

坐上高脚椅，戴上那顶皱巴巴的帽子，小少年梗着脖子，微微勾着嘴角，装作不在意那些桌子背后人群中零零碎碎而来的窃窃私语。总会有这些话语的，不要惊慌。

【哦，改变现状，不断追求，这像是斯莱特林。渴望知识，努力学习，或者拉文克劳？不不不，不是这些浅薄的东西……面对命运，对抗搏斗，你是——】

“格兰芬多！”分院帽将最后的结果大声喊出。

与稀稀拉拉的掌声同时响起的，是格兰芬多学院内，许多人抽气的声音，还有故意发出的呕吐声。阿不思还听见来自其他几个学院学生长舒一口气似的声音，别在乎，都不重要。

仿佛他身上有什么恐怖的诅咒，在餐桌旁落座的时候，他周围刷拉清空了一片，那些人状若无事地谈笑和饮食，只是装作这里并没有阿不思这个人。无所谓，就当没事发生。

回到宿舍，阿不思走进房间的一刹，那些人在同时刷拉一下拉上了四柱床的帷幔，却又欲盖弥彰地透过那么点缝隙上下打量着他。不要去看，没什么大不了的。

他沉默地打理好自己，刷完牙的时候，直愣愣地盯着镜子里的自己看了半晌。衣服遮住了他的心口，而他捏着杯子，最终克制住了想要掀开衣领看看心口上刻印的习惯。

他安静地睡去，安静地醒来。在寝室里还是一片鼾声的时候，就已经把自己收拾好，来到了餐厅。

早晨时间，人们显得匆匆忙忙，没人注意到阿不思也在这。这座餐厅在此时此刻，并没有任何一位教授就餐，餐桌上没有南瓜派。

阿不思吃了整整三块布丁，沉甸甸地塞满了整个胃，过分的甜味充斥了整个口腔。带着这种充实感，在其他人到餐厅之前，他照着课表，提前到了教室。

正如他所意料的那样，三三两两走进教室的人群，避开他身边的空位，坐到了其他地方。他翻开课本，让视线在那些咒语上打转，不看也不听。直到临近上课，急匆匆冲进教室的另一个小男孩，左看右看没有找到位置后，一屁股坐到了他旁边。

阿不思没忍住，诧异地抬头去看对方，却被硬塞了一个愚蠢的巨大笑容。

“你好，我是埃菲亚斯·多吉！”男孩手忙脚乱地掏出课本，一边跟阿不思说。

“阿不思·邓布利多。”阿不思听见自己这么回答，像梦游一样，声音很轻。

坐在旁边的学生盯了半天，终于忍不住开口提醒：“多吉，他可是——”

“上课！”走进教室的教授，用魔杖轻轻敲了敲讲台。

他可是，杀人犯的儿子。

阿不思在心底，将那句自从灵魂伴侣的刻印变化那天后，已经听到耳朵长茧的话语补充完整。

“那么，亲爱的小巫师们，谁来告诉我变形术最基础，也是用途最广的咒语是什么？”教授微笑着，提出了问题。

阿不思下意识地举起手，就如同刻印改变之前，他无数次演练的和灵魂伴侣第一次相遇那样，他在霍格沃茨的第一堂课上，第一个举起了手。

“那么，说说看？”将背脊贴在高背椅镂空雕刻的精致花纹上，盖勒特·格林德沃伯爵，半眯着眼睛，用蜷曲的手指撑着颧骨，用拖长的腔调这么问：“说说看，鲍里斯先生，是什么让你选择背弃家族予以你的荣光，不顾整个家族的未来，坚持要和一个无家可归的，农奴的女儿在一起？”

“拉伊莎是我的灵魂伴侣。”年轻的鲍里斯先生这么回答，无惧地和格林德沃伯爵对视。

“哈，这句话已经让人听腻了。”伯爵阁下这样说，漫不经心地用指尖捉起酒杯，摇晃了两下，让如血一样嫣红的液体在透明的玻璃壁上留下一层浅浅的痕迹。

“鲍里斯！那个拉伊莎的确是你的灵魂伴侣，也没有人阻拦你把她留在你身边。但你为什么要为了这个农奴的女儿选择拒绝斯维特拉娜小姐？当整个家族已经供养了你这么多年之后，你竟然忍心看着你的父母为此而付出巨大的代价吗？”在一旁听着这一番谈话的中年男人终于忍不住了，他站起来，一把抓住鲍里斯先生的衣领，质问着自己的儿子。

“父亲，我，我无法和斯维特拉娜小姐结婚。我爱拉伊莎，是将她视作妻子的那种爱，她不是情妇，不是宠物，她是我的灵魂伴侣，我命中注定的另一半！”鲍里斯大声地强调着，“我爱他和她是谁无关，无论她是农奴的女儿还是公爵小姐，就算她是野狼养大的孩子，我还是爱她！”

“行了，够了。”格林德沃伯爵无趣地摆摆手，示意两侧的侍卫先把鲍里斯带下去。然后才看着鲍里斯的父亲，平静地说：“年轻人难免有些冲动，但是我以为，大可不必去管他们不知从何而来的冲动，如果鲍里斯不听话，为什么不问问那位拉伊莎小姐呢？想必，她并不会希望让自己的灵魂伴侣受伤，乃至背叛家族，您说是吗？”

“当然！”埃菲亚斯·多吉兴奋地说，“阿不思肯定能为格兰芬多赢得学院杯！谁都看出来，他是一个货真价实的天才！”

短短半天，当阿不思在课堂上为格兰芬多加了二十分之后，所有人都意识到，这个红发的小少年，恐怕就是那种传说中天资聪颖，普通人根本无法想象的天才。

这会儿，坐在餐桌旁，人群之中，阿不思的眨了眨眼。

多吉把一只手臂环在他肩膀上，而周遭的同学们，拍打着阿不思的后背肩膀，做出亲昵的姿态。短短的时间里，他可能已经认识了绝大部分格兰芬多学院的学生。

和早餐不同，午餐的菜色似乎更加丰富，约克郡布丁，惠灵顿牛肉，牧羊人派，阿不思看见被精心烘焙的南瓜派，正冒着热气摆在桌上。

“嘿，阿不思，你尝尝这个，味道不错！”有人这样说，给他递来了一大勺浇着肉汁的土豆泥。

“这是我吃过的最好吃的小牛肉！”有人这么宣布，顺便切了一些，丢到阿不思的盘子里。

南瓜派被冷落了，在整整一桌新鲜的菜色之中，谁会关注到在家里也能吃到的，奶奶或者妈妈的拿手菜呢？

没关系的，就算因为安娜的事情，爸爸被人当做杀人犯。就算一开始他们都觉得阿不思·邓布利多不过是个杀人犯的儿子，或许还有个奄奄一息的妹妹。只要他自己足够努力的话，人们还是会接纳他的，不是吗？

阿不思伸手为自己拿了一块南瓜派，放进嘴里慢慢咀嚼，清香和甜蜜的滋味在他口中蔓延开来，就好像过去的许多年，每个周末坎德拉都会为全家准备的那个味道。帕西瓦尔会吃掉整整一半的派，余下的一半，才是坎德拉和三个孩子们分食。

一切都会变好的，对不对？

阿不思脸上露出淡淡的，充满期许的微笑。

等爸爸回家，等安娜的病好起来……

“你要让姑婆等到什么时候？”火红的吼叫信说完了最后一句话，化为灰烬，散落到地板上。

挥动魔杖，将信件留下的一撮灰最直接清理掉，盖勒特·格林德沃伯爵颇觉无趣。

一个庞大的家族或许就是这一点不太好，你永远会拥有一群居住在世界各地的长辈，而那些认为自己是疼爱你的长辈们，一定会要求你前往他们身边，去看看他们。

即使是撰写魔法史的学者巴希达·巴沙特也不例外。

格林德沃伯爵并不拒绝在需要的时候尽到晚辈的义务，当对方是一位颇具影响力的著名学者时，更是如此。但这并不意味着伯爵阁下就没有其他的忧虑了。说到底，巴希达女士聚在大不列颠，如果感觉没有错误，他那年幼的灵魂伴侣也在大不列颠。

伯爵阁下，目前尚未给自己这位灵魂伴侣安排日程。他更希望自己能够以一种拒绝灵魂伴侣的姿态进行自己的事业。这对团结在他周围的这些人来说，目前为止是十分重要的表示。这也就是说，即使前往大不列颠只是“可能”遇到他的灵魂伴侣，他也不乐意。

先拖一拖吧，大不了时间合适的时候邀请巴希达女士来城堡内度假。再过两年，或许他会改变主意也不好说。

他漫不经心地下了决定。

毕竟，正如那位拉伊莎小姐会为了鲍里斯先生屈服。他的灵魂伴侣，也应当要理解他的追求和渴望，不要在这样关键的时刻出现，给他添麻烦才是。能帮到他，难道不是这位年幼的灵魂伴侣的荣幸吗？

阿不思感到荣幸。

霍格沃茨的日子过得飞快，阿不思已经二年级了。又是圣诞节，虽然许多朋友都邀请阿不思到他们家里过圣诞——“你的父亲可不能代表你，你是那么好的人”他们是这样说的——但阿不思还是选择回自己家。不过，一回到家，他被就住在家旁边的，《魔法史》的作者巴希达·巴沙特女士邀请到她家里做客了。

这位学者，是唯一一个从未曾用奇怪的目光看着他们全家人的人，她是一位可亲可敬的女士。

“哦，亲爱的小阿不思，”巴希达女士弯腰给了阿不思一个拥抱，“快进来吧，天气这么冷，到壁炉边上来，要是没有你，我这么个孤独的老婆子也不知道应该怎么度过这个圣诞节才好。”

被巴希达女士拉着坐到沙发上，阿不思看见壁炉前小几上放着的，刚刚烤好还戴着热气的南瓜派。

“你也喜欢南瓜派吗，孩子？”巴希达女士微笑着问，“奶奶做的南瓜派可是一绝，今年我写了几十封信，邀请家里的后辈来做客，就希望他们来尝尝我的南瓜派，如果可以的话，再帮我送给其他人，但是这群没良心的小子，一个都不愿意到我这儿来。在南美丛林的也就算了，像盖勒特，明明就在欧陆，也不愿意来看看他姑婆！”

别人的家事，阿不思只是听，甜甜微笑，不说话。

“快，尝尝看，我的南瓜派是有秘方的！”她挥了挥魔杖，让一块南瓜派落到了阿不思手中。

“谢谢！”温暖的炉火让阿不思感到整个人都像泡在热水里，没有一丝寒冷，安稳舒适。他张开嘴，咬了一大口巴希达的特制南瓜派，然后微微睁大了眼。

“怎么样？很美味吧！”巴希达女士呵呵地笑着，一边用魔杖指挥着棒针和毛线，继续编织工作。

阿不思嘴里都是香甜的味道，他用力点头，希望能表达自己的欣赏，也许是因为氛围太好，又或者他已经憋住心思太久了，他没忍住，有些不好意思地开口告诉巴希达：“其实，我现在的刻印就和南瓜派有关。应该是我的灵魂伴侣会给我一块南瓜派。”

“哦，那可真美好，代表家人的南瓜派？”巴希达脸上是暖融融的笑意。

“但是怎么样的场合下，我才会得到一份南瓜派呢？我猜也许就像现在这样，我到邻居或者朋友家里做客，或者干脆是我自己买的南瓜派，是我的灵魂伴侣给我送来了？”阿不思说着自己的猜测。

“可阿不思，如果那个人是送南瓜派的邮递员，那他多半就是个麻瓜了。”巴希达抬抬眉毛，“我觉得以你在魔法上的天分，这不太可能。”更何况，因为那三个麻瓜男孩儿崩裂的家庭，恐怕无法接受这样一种结果。

“如果是灵魂伴侣的话，就算他是麻瓜，也没什么关系吧？”阿不思用最低的声音这样说。

真是个招人疼的好孩子。巴希达拍了拍阿不思的胳膊，脸上有着无法掩盖的慈爱。

然后她抬头，忽而看见窗外，一个佩戴着魔法部官员徽章的人突然幻影移形在邓布利多家门口。

怎么了？巴希达皱起眉，而发现她神色不对的阿不思，这一会儿也看见了那个人。

不详的预感，在这一刻出现。

那人敲了敲门，走进了邓布利多家。

阿不思站到了窗边，顾不得外面的冰寒的温度，直愣愣地盯着自己家的大门。

“不！！！”女人凄厉的尖叫透过没有完全关闭的门刺穿空气，震痛了阿不思的鼓膜。

“妈妈！？”那是坎德拉的声音，阿不思不知道发生了什么，直接翻过窗户，冲着家门奔跑过去。

两户人家的距离不过十余米，但这一刻，即使是这么短暂的距离对阿不思而言也太过漫长。

“妈妈？”他喊着，终于冲回家里。

他的母亲，瘫软在沙发旁，满脸是泪；他的小妹妹，呆愣地站在那里，面色惨白；他总是冲动的弟弟，握着双拳咬着牙，正在发抖。

“阿不思，阿不思！”坎德拉用绝望的声音呼唤着他，伸着手在空气中抓挠。

“妈妈，怎么了，发生什么了？”扑通一声跪到地上，阿不思慌乱地握住母亲的手，下意识去看那个面无表情的魔法部的官员，又重新看着母亲哭泣的脸。

“那么，我告辞了，夫人。”那个官员微微鞠躬，头也不回地走出邓布利多家的大门，然后幻影移形。

“你爸爸，帕西瓦尔，他，他——”坎德拉急促地喘息着，她想说什么，却无法，无力将他说出口。

“魔法部害死了爸爸！”阿不福思尖叫着怒嚎。

爸爸？

杀人犯的儿子在这一刻突然愣了，他下意识抬头去看客厅的时钟——

帕西瓦尔的那根指针，如同被烧焦一样，蜷曲在表盘中心。

爸爸，死了？

他不再是杀人犯的儿子了，从今天开始，他是个没有父亲的孩子。人们不再会用他父亲的名声来评判他，非要他付出更多努力才能得到别人的赏识。他将会得到同情和怜悯，他将被更多心软的人们喜爱。

但是。

但是，爸爸怎么会死了呢？

坎德拉剧烈的抽噎已经快要阻碍她的呼吸，而阿不思觉得自己在做梦。

他抱着自己的母亲，心口如同撕裂一样剧痛，一眨眼，突然流下两行眼泪。

怎么会这么疼呢？

怎么会呢？

他的嘴里还残留着南瓜派的甜香，但眼泪苦涩的味道已经彻底覆盖了一切味觉。

明天，就在明天，他将会用一双红肿的眼，在镜子里看见心口又一次转变的文字。

谈谈你对死亡圣器的看法吧。

而今天稍晚些时候，盖勒特·格林德沃伯爵，瞥了一眼自己胸口上那句好的，教授，不耐烦地举起魔杖把巴希达女士寄来的信直接飞到炉火中。

他当然不会看见烧焦的信纸上，帮助和邓布利多的字样。

有人把一切寄托于复生，渴求改变过去。

有人不耐于做个老师，引导与教育。


	5. 一座逃避的高塔

5一座逃避的高塔

学校是一座象牙塔，在象牙塔内生活的人们，总那么容易忘记外界那些忧愁烦恼。

或者，在象牙塔内，会让人以为自己能够逃离那些沉重的负担。

每天清晨，又是猫头鹰们往来的时刻。

阿不思端开一杯牛奶，为那只携带着包裹的猫头鹰让位置，随后，又把几粒熟豆子放在手心里，放在猫头鹰面前，让它啄食以作犒赏。

坐在旁边的多吉好奇地看了看那个包裹，事实上，阿不思可能是全校收到包裹最少的那个人——他既不爱订购各种零食或者玩具，和家里人的往来邮件也罕有，反而是喜欢他的一些姑娘们，害羞的时候喜欢用猫头鹰给他送点小礼物。

阿不思看了看包裹上的卡片，轻轻点了点头，这反应不太像是收到姑娘们的礼物。

多吉没忍住，好奇地问：“阿不思，是家里人寄来的吗？”

“啊，不是。”干脆地否定了，阿不思几下拆开包裹，露出里面崭新的学术杂志。

多吉几乎就要丧失兴趣了，阿不思读书，或者有人送阿不思书？这压根没有什么特别的地方。但是他眼神不错，几乎是下一刻，就发现了一些特殊的地方。

这本杂志的封面，有一个熟悉的名字：阿不思·邓布利多。

“阿不思？你这是？”瞪大了眼，多吉指着杂志上的名字，看看杂志，又看看阿不思。

阿不思压低了声音，“……我也是想尝试一下看看，可能是运气比较好吧。”

“得了吧阿不思！”多吉笑起来，用力拍打阿不思的肩膀，“你考到年级第一的时候也是这么说的！就算是最优质的福灵剂也不可能有这么好的运气，你是个天才！”

阿不思抿着嘴微笑。

“你以后会成为一个学者吗，阿不思？也许你写的书也会成为霍格沃茨的教材呢！”多吉兴冲冲地拿过那本杂志，几下翻到阿不思的论文那一页，“嘿，你写的什么？”

“嗯，关于一些民谣和民间故事里，可能存在的真实历史的线索。”阿不思轻柔地回答，就着端在手里的牛奶杯，浅浅喝了一口。

“《诗翁彼豆故事集》和死亡圣器？”匆匆扫了两眼论文的内容，多吉的眉毛挑得老高，“嘿，阿不思，我怎么没想到过这个呢！小时候妈妈每天都会给我读这本书，虽然我最喜欢的是《好运泉》的故事！”

“我猜每个小巫师都读过这本书，”阿不思耸耸肩，“除了死亡圣器，其实其他的故事也很有意思。多吉，其实《好运泉》也是有真实历史的成分在内的，比如说，福灵剂；如果你有兴趣的话，也可以从这个方面写点东西？”

“哦天哪。”多吉捂住自己的面颊，“阿不思阿不思，我是个格兰芬多，不是个拉文克劳！”

阿不思把眼神瞥向一边，“嗯……我也是个格兰芬多。”

“我觉得大概是分院帽弄错了！”多吉用力摇头，“不过，阿不思，你最想要死亡圣器里的什么？我想要老魔杖，战无不胜，太威风了！”

“……我也不太清楚，”阿不思垂下头，睫毛在他眼下打下两道阴影，“可能，可能是——”

“复活石。”轻巧地抬起手，格林德沃将手指上那枚镶嵌着黑色宝石的古朴戒指展示出来，“《诗翁彼豆故事集》里的死亡三圣器之一，据说能使死去的人复活。”

“嘶！”老人倒吸一口凉气，连忙上前两步，去端详那不太清晰的黑宝石，“哪儿来的？”

“别人送的。”格林德沃嘴角下垂，神色嘲弄，“大不列颠霍格沃茨的创始人之一，萨拉查·斯莱特林的后裔，一直持有这枚复活石。但是上一代保存复活石的斯莱特林后人，因为自己的灵魂伴侣是个麻瓜，一路逃到了维也纳。为了获得庇护，他献上了这个。”

老人又看了看那宝石，惋惜地摇摇头，对格林德沃开口：“说实在的，我知道你觉得这证明了灵魂伴侣带来的坏处。”

格林德沃微微偏头，微微眯着眼，回应着：“难道不是吗？据我所知，那个叫做冈特的家族本身就已经没落，失去复活石这样的宝物，对这个家族而言根本是无法接受的。如果不是因为灵魂伴侣的存在，这一切根本不会发生。”

“盖勒特，盖勒特！”老人无奈地叹息，“别用你蛊惑那些年轻人的说法对待长辈们。如果仅仅站在一个家族传承的立场上，或许你说的有些道理。但是别忘了，就算是你，也是盖勒特，而不仅仅只是格林德沃！”

格林德沃不自觉地转动着被戴在手上的复活石戒指，注视着巨幅落地玻璃窗外山脉上皑皑白雪，平静地回答：“我本来就是盖勒特·格林德沃。”

“真是固执的年轻人。”老人无奈地摇头，“那你的灵魂伴侣呢？”

“和我的灵魂伴侣又有什么关系？”转动戒指的手停了下来，盖勒特·格林德沃转过脸，与老人对视，露出一个刻意的迷惑神色。

“直到现在，你都没有去找过自己的灵魂伴侣，盖勒特。”老人虚指了指格林德沃的胸口，“别告诉我，你还没有得到刻印？”

“不，我早就得到刻印了。”下意识地，格林德沃立即回答。

“你明明有能力去找到你的灵魂伴侣，盖勒特。”老人恨铁不成钢地看着自己的子侄，“但是你的灵魂伴侣，却并不会知道你的信息。难道你就让对方这样等着？”

“灵魂伴侣不是注定相遇吗？”强行压下那一点嗤笑嘲弄的意味，格林德沃笃定地回应。既然命运已经注定了灵魂伴侣会遇到，那么早些迟些又有什么关系？一切不都应该是命运决定好的吗？真可笑。

老人没忍住，拽住格林德沃的手臂，语重心长，“就算是灵魂伴侣的命运也不是一成不变的。盖勒特，在你没遇到灵魂伴侣之前也许不会懂，但如果你再这样下去，遇到你灵魂伴侣的时候，一定会后悔的！”

对于命运不是一成不变的说法，格林德沃倒是颇为赞同。每一次，当他做出某个决定时，灵魂伴侣刻印都会发生变化，现在已经是第三次了。

但是后悔？他左思右想，无论如何也想不到，为什么自己会后悔。

因为盖勒特·格林德沃是绝不后悔，一意孤行的人。

【即使您当做我一意孤行，我仍然希望得到您的帮助。我已经失去了此前几年一直坚守的期望，只希望能得到什么作为慰藉。】写完最后一行字，阿不思在信纸上签上自己的名字，完成了这封寄给尼可·勒梅的信。

阿不思已经五年级了。

他是霍格沃茨之光，全校所有教授最喜欢的学生，一个真正的百年难得一见的天才，谁都不会奇怪他能够与许许多多的学者通信往来，即使那个学者是制造了魔法石的尼可·勒梅。

“哥！”阿不福思捏着一卷羊皮纸，冲进公共休息室，“圣诞节你回家吗？”

阿不思转头看着自己才入学的弟弟，点了点头，“今年要回去。”毕竟，那份为妈妈准备的礼物，最好是能亲手交给她。

闻言，阿不福思的脸上立刻展开笑容，他啪的一声把羊皮纸甩在桌子上，拉开椅子做到桌前，拽了拽阿不思的袖子，“阿不思，魔法史的作业我不会！”

“你没听课？”阿不思有些诧异地望着阿不福思。

阿不福思的脸红了，他嘟囔着，“除了你，谁能在宾斯教授的课上忍住不睡觉？”

阿不思叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍阿不福思的背，“说吧，要写什么？我讲给你听。”

兄弟之间安静的时光并没有维持太长。毕竟阿不思还是级长，又那么受欢迎。

不过多时，多吉就从旁边经过，“哎？阿不思，外面太阳那么好，为什么不去黑湖边散散步呢？”

“啊，还有些事。”阿不思微笑着回答他。

接着，是一个竟然摸进格兰芬多公共休息室的斯莱特林学院的女巫，“你好，阿不思，我是三年级的苏珊娜，我想送你一份礼物。”还没等阿不思回答，她就把一块包装好的心形巧克力塞了过来，然后转身就跑，脸已经通红了。

对阿不福思做了个无奈的动作，阿不思把巧克力放到一边，暂且不管。

这不是结束，几乎是前脚挨后脚，格兰芬多魁地奇队队长就跑来了，“阿不思？阿不思！嘿，可以帮我们协调一下训练场地吗？拉文克劳的人占了全部的球场，如果你去说说的话，也许他们能让一半给我们！”

阿不福思看着哥哥一一回应那些人。格兰芬多塔楼的阳光透过窗户落在阿不思披散在背的红发上，反光让这位俊秀的少年好像戴着个耶教天使一样个光环。他进入霍格沃茨的第一年就意识到了，自己的哥哥有多么优秀和受欢迎。

和在家里时总是沉默寡言全然不同，在学校的阿不思是鲜活的。阿不福思这么想。

但或许只是因为家里本来就很沉闷，所以阿不思也沉闷了。

阿不福思已经记不太清爸爸还在时候的事情了，他印象里的家总是过分安静沉郁的，妈妈常年待在房间里，和安娜在一起，偶尔熬制魔药，通过猫头鹰卖出去补贴家用。他们家不请客，不做客，窗户常年关着，窗帘常年拉上，房子里没有什么光，也没什么声响。

妈妈是没有灵魂伴侣的妈妈，安娜是不能离开家的安娜。

但是无论你们怎么邀请，阿不思已经答应了他，今年要回家过圣诞了！阿不福思听着那些被拒绝的邀约，忍不住露出一点笑容。

圣诞之前，尼可·勒梅给阿不思回信了。

随信附上了一只被缩小咒处理过的匣子。

这些年来，阿不思有许多来来往往的信件，已经无法吸引旁人的注意了。即使对那群打算在遇到灵魂伴侣之前先和阿不思谈谈恋爱的姑娘们而言，一封连粉红色都不是的信？那也没有什么注意的价值。

这也就是为什么，阿不思能在深夜时分，带着被缩小的厄里斯魔镜，不被注意地来到级长浴室的缘故。

厄里斯魔镜，这是他为妈妈准备的圣诞礼物。

但这不过是个替代品。

他问尼可·勒梅，如果一个愿望暂时无法实现，有没有什么能够暂时予以安慰？

厄里斯魔镜就是答案。

挥动魔杖，解除缩小咒，阿不思望向镜子里，手指却下意识隔着袍子摩挲自己心口的位置。

他先看见了自己，正如此刻的模样，阿不福思就在他旁边出现，大大咧咧地笑着。

然后，如爸爸还在家里时候，温柔微笑的妈妈出现在镜子里，她的前方，安娜也灿烂地笑着，穿着校服，拿着魔杖。

接着，在后方，一张阿不思以为自己快要遗忘的脸出现在那里。

爸爸。

揽着妈妈的肩膀，把手搭在阿不思的肩头的帕西瓦尔。

鼻尖一凉。

阿不思一个哆嗦，向后退出好几步，恍惚间才意识到，原来自己几乎把整张脸都凑到了镜子上。

他看见镜子上的铭文——I show not your face but your heart’s desire.

他的渴望？

爸爸？

阿不思永远也不会明白，人还是那个人，当帕西瓦尔活着的时候，人们认为他是个杀人犯，可惜着阿不思是杀人犯的儿子。而当帕西瓦尔死去，人们又好像忘记了他死在阿兹卡班，开始可惜起阿不思是没父亲的孩子。

他已经习惯了那些带着事不关己的同情和怜悯的话语和眼神。他以为自己其实已经忘记了爸爸的样子。

但这面镜子却告诉他，不。

不。

你渴望的还是爸爸的拥抱、妈妈的亲吻，你从来没能忘记那些窃窃私语和微妙的眼神，你所有的光鲜亮丽背后都有软弱无助，你还是十岁那个无能为力的小男孩。

你还是无能为力。

即使当个乖孩子等待命运降临，灵魂伴侣依旧没来拯救你。

即使遵循灵魂伴侣的刻印，你也没能得到复活石拯救家庭。

即使在学校拖延再久，最终你还是要回到那寂静无声的家。

你得不到想要的东西，亦无法长久逃避。

你只是无能为力。

阿不思把手放在心口，一眨眼，滚烫的泪水打在手背上。

教授们也好，学者们也罢，妈妈，阿不福思，安娜。

他不能。

他不能对任何一个人软弱。

他应该是个骄傲的天才，优秀的学生，懂事的孩子，可靠的哥哥。

他唯独不可以软弱。

没有人能容他软弱。


	6. 一份沉湎的歧途

6一份沉湎的歧途

“天呐！天呐！”坎德拉的嘴唇在颤抖，她凝望着镜面，下意识地伸手，在接触到凉意的一刻又猛地缩手，一副不知如何是好的模样。俄而，她转身看站在后面的三个孩子，像是在确定什么，转头却又定睛在那镜子上了。

阿不思轻轻勾了勾嘴角，推了推自己小妹妹，“安娜，你也可以去看看。”

阿丽安娜看了看他，又看了看镜子，羞怯地回应：“可以吗？”

“来吧安娜！”阿不福思牵起了小妹妹的手，带着她站到坎德拉的旁边，带着点点兴奋，看向镜子。阿不思说这面镜子能够让人看到人内心深处的愿望，但老实说，阿不福思并不太清楚自己到底有什么愿望，也许是能像阿不思一样考到全O的成绩？

阿不思站在原地，看着家人们在这面镜子面前露出兴奋开心的神色。

安娜的脸发红了，她下意识地开始挪动双脚，像是在打节拍。阿不思知道这是为什么，戈德里克山谷正在举行一次圣诞舞会。而正如所有人都知道的那样，孤僻的邓布利多家不会去参加。正如外人都不知道的那样，那是为了隐瞒安娜的身份，保护她不被魔法部带走。

阿不福思下意识整理了一下衣领，他其实总是一副不在意仪表的模样，却渴望别人的认可。也许作为一个优秀的哥哥，阿不思给了他太多压力，让他总有些破罐子破摔的样子。他看见的，会是成为级长，男学生会主席的样子吗？

还有妈妈。

那个微微抬头的姿势，伸手的位置，脸颊上微微的绯红。阿不思记得这样的神色，在很久以前，每一次爸爸回家，和妈妈交换一个亲吻的时候，就是那个神色。而这个神色的妈妈，会每天为大家准备晚餐，和邻居交谈园艺的技巧，亲吻每一个孩子的额头。

每个人都在笑。

一面镜子，给整个家带来了幸福。

一切似乎都在向更美妙的方向发展，改变连多吉都发现了。

“家里的信？”当猫头鹰带着一个小包裹落到阿不思面前的时候，多吉这样问。圣诞节以后，所有人都发现，阿不思家里开始更加频繁地给他寄东西了。比起从前一年一两封信件，如今几乎三两天就会有家里的猫头鹰来找阿不思。

“嗯。”阿不思笑起来的时候，会微微眯眼，这时他的眼睛就像一对弯月，明亮又朦胧。他拿过包裹，拆开外层的牛皮纸，从里面掏出几个精致的纸杯蛋糕。

“阿不福思，”他叫坐在斜对面的弟弟，把纸杯蛋糕捧在手里，递了过去。

阿不福思拣起一只纸杯蛋糕，推回了剩下的，问阿不思：“妈妈说什么了？”

“我看看。”阿不思抽回手，翻出外包装上卡着的卡片，看了一会儿，递给了阿不福思。

【这是帕西瓦尔最喜欢的口味，阿不思，也让阿不福思尝尝看。】

阿不福思眨了眨眼，一口咬上小巧的纸杯蛋糕，来不及咀嚼就往下吞咽，一边重新把卡片塞回阿不思的手中。

这是个周末，早餐过后，阿不思带着剩余的几只小蛋糕和卡片，回男学生会长的寝室。他把小蛋糕暂时放在桌面上的空盘子里，然后拉开专门为妈妈的卡片和信纸准备的抽屉，把今天的卡片放了进去。

他没有关上抽屉，当视线落在那些卡片上的时候，就会发现某一个共同点。

【帕西瓦尔喜欢绣球花，这里是种子，也许你可以在学校种种看。】

【听说幽灵音乐团这周会在霍格莫德进行演出，替我和帕西瓦尔去听听看。】

【阿不福思的魔咒学成绩太差了，一点都不像帕西瓦尔，阿不思，希望你能帮助他。】

【帕西瓦尔……】

【帕西瓦尔……】

明明都是日常琐屑的闲聊，但从来没有任何一张卡片，一封信上缺少了这个名字。好像这就是那不灭的魔咒，治病的良方，非得要千般的诵读，万次的描摹，才得以配称。

第一次收到妈妈寄来的信时，阿不思应当是惊喜的。但是在短短几个月时间，这只阿不思专门腾空用来存放妈妈信件的抽屉，几乎被塞满之后，他却又感到了麻木。

他想要的不就是这样吗？全家人都很幸福，妈妈也变成那个体贴的妈妈。

但，但——

“但是有些人，总是在失去自己的灵魂伴侣之后，就失去了一切的意义。好像这个世界上只有灵魂伴侣才足够重要。”格林德沃伯爵站在舞厅一角，轻声说着，“不过，这也是您替代俾斯麦先生走入大众视野的重要原因，不是吗？”

蓄着修剪精致的小胡子的中年人摇晃着手中的酒杯，“不，伯爵阁下，一切归于伟大的威廉二世皇帝陛下。”

“您说真的？作为贵族的一员？”仿佛不敢相信地嗤笑了一声，格林德沃伯爵无奈地摇头。

中年人勾了勾嘴角，“也许？伯爵阁下，即使我不赞同陛下的某些举动，但你我之间，似乎立场更为不同。”

“哦？”像是好奇一样，格林德沃稍微凑近了一点，“不如您说说看？”

“您是奥匈帝国的伯爵，不是德意志的伯爵。”中年人先提了一句。

“请不要用这样您明知道并不会影响我们立场的理由来谴责我，先生。”格林德沃这样回答，“毕竟我未曾向约瑟夫一世陛下效忠，我想这我们都知道。”

“那么，你的力量呢？那些像是神话传说一样的力量？”中年人转身，打量着格林德沃伯爵。

“哈哈，”格林德沃笑了起来，“正如我们所知道的那样，操纵世界的力量从来不是挥舞魔杖释放咒语，而是金钱，战争，国家。”

“……伯爵阁下，您真是难得一见的，你们那个群体中真正看透世界的智者。”中年人沉默片刻后，这样说。

“您过誉了。”貌似谦逊地低头，格林德沃脸上依然挂着微妙的笑意，“那么，您觉得？”

“我会将你引荐给更多人的。”中年人这样回应，上下打量着格林德沃，俄而又补充了一句：“只有一点，在你遇到做自己的灵魂伴侣之前，不要用你现在的观点来在我们面前，散播。”

“我以为，如您这样的人物，应当并不在乎这些？”挑起一边的眉毛，格林德沃露出稀奇的神色。

“是的，灵魂伴侣并非是一切，”中年人冷淡地回应，“但是，格林德沃伯爵，你没有和自己的灵魂伴侣相遇之前，你不会真的意识到灵魂伴侣有多重要。等你到了某一步，你就会发现，这个世界上真正能够与你契合，理解你的，恐怕就只有你的灵魂伴侣了。”

“所以促使我们想要灵魂伴侣的，不过是孤独？”格林德沃有些不可置信。孤独？这算是什么理由？

“孤独。”目光定定地看着那镜子里爱人的面孔，坎德拉呢喃着，温柔地抚摸镜面，“如果品尝过欢聚的滋味，你怎么能忍受孤独？”

“妈妈！”往阿丽安娜的嘴里灌入魔药，阿不思几乎几乎无法理解现在发生的一切，“安娜，安娜在生病！”

“我没注意，阿不思。抱歉，我没注意。”如同梦呓一样地道歉着，坎德拉缓缓侧身，“昨天，昨天晚上，还是中午？昨天的时候安娜还好好的，所以我就，我就和帕西瓦尔聊了一会儿。”

她的目光终于放在了房间内的一对兄妹身上，但手指却停留在镜面上，像是被什么黏住了一样，恋恋不舍。

阿不思看着自己的母亲。她穿着一条熨烫得没有一丝皱褶的长裙，戴着一顶花哨的帽子，像是要出门约会的模样。她的脸上挂着温柔甜蜜的笑，一双漂亮的眼睛，却有些克制不住地向她身后的镜子瞥过去。

“不是妈妈的错。”饮尽魔药，脸颊上不适的高温暂时退去，阿丽安娜轻轻拉扯着阿不思的衣服，用细碎的声音说着，“是我自己，喝了妈妈给爸爸泡的红茶。”

阿不思的目光落到茶几上摆着的茶壶和茶杯上。杯子里的确有红茶，但那漂浮的浑浊泡沫，微微发霉的茶叶的形态都证明着，这分明是给幽灵准备的盛宴，却不是给人类的。

“我……不明白。”阿不思收紧手臂，让小妹妹能更贴近自己的怀抱，他不确定感到的战栗是因为阿丽安娜在打哆嗦，或者是因为他自己在颤抖，“妈妈，你知道安娜会写信了吗？她发现自己生病了，没有向你求助，而是给我写信。”

坎德拉似乎凝固在镜子面前，不说话，也不回头。

“爸爸已经死了。”阿不思说，看不见自己通红的眼眶，“妈妈，爸爸已经死了。”

“我知道，阿不思。”坎德拉的声音在叹息，“不用任何人提醒我，我知道我的灵魂伴侣已经死了。”

她终于离开了厄里斯魔镜附近，缓步走到阿不思的面前，伸手，理顺阿不思耳侧的乱发，用多年前哄着小阿不思睡觉的温柔声音与他交谈：“阿不思，我的孩子。如果你品尝过和某人完全契合的滋味，怎么能够面对失去？”

母亲的手指很温暖，而阿不思嘴唇颤抖，说不出话。

“阿不思，妈妈很孤独。”坎德拉用手背试了试阿丽安娜额头上的温度，又擦去残留在女儿唇边的一点魔药，“没有帕西瓦尔，我已经竭尽全力了，还是做不到太多的事情。我很孤独，我很害怕，阿不思，我……”

妈妈的头低了下去，看不清表情。一滴透明的液体，落在阿丽安娜的嘴唇上。

阿不思想要伸手去抓住妈妈的衣袖，就像他还小的时候偎依在妈妈怀抱里那样。可他只是抱着小妹妹，动弹不得。

他想要说自己能够理解妈妈的感受，想要告诉妈妈自己心口已经变换了三次的刻印，想要说曾经作为杀人犯的儿子那些言谈，想要谈谈父亲死后那些怜悯的躲闪的目光。

但阿不思说不出来，他能怎么样呢？苛责失去了灵魂伴侣的母亲，没能撑起整个家庭，没能照顾好两个上学的儿子，没能隐藏好默然者的小女儿，没能让一切如父亲没有走之前那样和平宁静？

他怎么能责怪母亲呢，她已经付出了她能付出的一切了。

他只是悲哀。

他想起幼年时和父母的对话，灵魂伴侣应该比柠檬雪宝还甜蜜的，比父母家人更加亲切。但从来没有人说过，灵魂伴侣也会这样痛。

太痛了，所以比家人，比责任，比一切，都还要重要。

可这真的对吗？

对吗？

“不论对错，至少这是一种选择。”格林德沃微笑着，将手搭在男人的肩膀上，示意对方透过窗户去看街对面那个正与人交谈的女孩。

“言论自由是不应当被干涉的！”男人压低了声音，低声吼着。

“但我们都明白，正确的引导也是不可或缺的。”格林德沃轻轻敲了敲窗户的玻璃，“只需要像您这样的人，多做些正面的工作，巫师和麻瓜之间的斗争，就不会发生，这难道不是正确而的事情吗？”

“你们这些怪胎——”男人想要辱骂，却被格林德沃竖起一根手指，抵在眉间。

这个再典型不过的日耳曼人，不笑的时候总让人感到冷峻，甚至还有些邪气，那双异色的眼瞳更增加了一种神秘的压迫感。促使旁人与他对视时，总是张口结舌。他说：“先生，我只希望您能想清楚，毕竟现在这位女孩的安危，都在你的一念之间。”

男人剧烈地喘息着，额头上肉眼可见的青筋之间，汗水正在迅速冒出。然后他终于在这压力中忍不住咆哮：“通过灵魂伴侣来威胁别人，难道你就不怕有一天你的灵魂伴侣也被人威胁吗！”

“哦，我还真没想过这个问题。”格林德沃十指相对，做出思索的模样，在看见男人定定的，怀着期望的目光时，忽而一笑，“可那又怎么样呢？”

在男人不可置信的眼神中，他平静地述说：“去啊，找到我的灵魂伴侣，威胁我啊？”

“你觉得你做得到吗？”

“你觉得我会在乎吗？”

“我不在乎！你说的那些理由全都是鬼话！我绝不会同意你辍学回家的！”阿不福思气得整张脸通红，他拽着阿不思的衣领，大声地怒吼着。

“但这是解决问题的办法。”阿不思微微皱起眉，把手搭在阿不福思攥住自己领口的拳头上。

“阿不思，清醒一点！”阿不福思没有放开自己的手，反而用力拉拽，动作粗暴，“你？男学生会长，整个霍格沃茨的明日之星，所有人都知道将来一定会大放异彩的天才，现在说为了要照顾家里，要辍学！？”

“阿不福思！”阿不思压低了声音，“那是我的责任，安娜……身体虚弱，也许以后也……妈妈一个人，需要负担我们三个人，她撑不住的！”

“这是你的责任，那你把我当做什么了！”阿不福思几乎是在尖叫，“我没有你的天分，没有你被妈妈疼爱，我也没有你那么受人欢迎，所有人都把我当做你的弟弟，除了安娜没人记得我是阿不福思！但这永远不应该是你想抛下我的理由！”

“不，阿不——”阿不思还想说什么，但一拳重击却却从阿不福思攥紧的拳头上直接挥击到他的鼻梁。

剧烈的痛楚迅速传递，铁锈的味道在嘴里蔓延，阿不思下意识地捂住自己可能已经断掉的鼻梁，踉跄地后退几步，在痛楚逼出的点滴咸水之间，看向自己的弟弟。

阿不福思咬着牙，“邓布利多家不需要你牺牲自己的前程和未来才能安安稳稳过下去！”

“我……”张口的时候，被咬到的舌头发出含混不清的声音，阿不思还想说些什么，却又一次被阿不福思打断。

“你辍学，然后去照顾安娜和妈妈？阿不思，你能够施展守护神咒，调制高阶的福灵剂，却连怎么处理地精，给小羊剪毛都不会！你回去能有什么用？”

阿不思吞咽了一口唾沫，咽下一腔的浓郁血腥。

“给我好好呆在霍格沃茨，写你的论文，当你的学生会长，我们不需要你牺牲自己做这些事情！”阿不福思嘶吼着，像一头红了眼的山羊，攥着拳头又上前两步，却突然抽出魔杖，对着阿不思念了一句昏昏倒地。

猝不及防地倒下之前，阿不思听见弟弟咬牙切齿的声音。

“阿不思！不要把自己当成圣人！”

阿不思倒在地上的时刻，阿不福思手一软，把自己的魔杖也掉落在了地上。他剧烈地喘息着，不知所措地伸手捂住自己的脸。

“阿不思，哥……”

他怔楞了片刻，然后重新弯腰捡起魔杖，对昏迷中的阿不思用了个漂浮咒，急匆匆地向房间外走去。

除了阿不思自己，任何人对比阿不福思和阿不思的时候，谁都会更愿意牺牲阿不福思。所以只要他在阿不思醒来之前敲定一切。

只要。

只要在命运真正决定之前，变数总会出现，不是吗？

盖勒特·格林德沃并不认为自己做了任何触动灵魂伴侣刻印的事情。啊，也许是因为他试图废止保密法的那些动作？

他的灵魂伴侣都还没有成年，还在学校的年纪，怎么会和保密法有这么深刻的联系呢？

异色的双瞳注视着镜中，唯有他自己，才能看到胸口又一次刷新的文字。

请问您是？

有趣，太有趣了，没有原因就这么改变的灵魂伴侣刻印，和一个竟然不认识自己的灵魂伴侣？

多么荒诞可笑的场景，甚至于盖勒特都忍不住会去想，他那年幼的灵魂伴侣，到底是经历了什么才会触动这在旁人眼中永恒不变的刻印，又是出于怎样的原因，会让自己主动向对方打招呼，却得到了一个茫然无知的反问？

他看向镜中的自己，异色的双瞳闪烁，他甚至能看见未来，那些血流，枪炮，死亡，痛楚。

唯独被命运所钟爱的灵魂伴侣，从不曾被他的眼睛所预见。

但他在乎吗？

盖勒特·格林德沃望着镜子，容色冷淡，一言不发。

阿不思·邓布利多躺在病床上，双眼无神，一言不发。

“你弟弟已经先回去了。”医疗翼的女士温柔地安慰着学校里最受欢迎的学生，“阿不思，别想那么多，你应该好好完成学业，不要浪费你的天赋。”

被接起来的鼻梁残留着火辣辣的疼痛，阿不思不知道自己脑子里在想什么，也许只是一团混沌。

天赋？

他不过是昏迷过去短短十几分钟，阿不福思就这么离开了学校。这其中有多少人的配合，阿不思怎么会不知道？为的就是板上钉钉，让他无法做出原有的选择。

只是因为天赋，所以人们就宁可牺牲阿不福思，保全他？

这不公平。

这太不公平了。

但女士温柔的安抚声却在继续，“更何况，阿不思，如果你离开了学校，要怎么遇到你的灵魂伴侣呢？”

灵魂伴侣？这和他的灵魂伴侣又有什么关系？

阿不思望向女士，她虚指了指他心口的位置，“帮你检查身上的伤口时看到了。只有我看见，阿不思，不错的刻印，时间和地点都很明晰。”

阿不思猛地翻身坐起，冲向盥洗室，对着镜面拉开领口——

他未曾察觉，但那里已经是全新的文字了。

你是霍格沃茨的勇士？

阿不思看见镜子里自己的嘴唇在颤抖。三强争霸赛？霍格沃茨的勇士？比起遥遥无期的那些学术辩论，南瓜派，死亡圣器，这是他曾经梦寐以求的，可以看到就在眼前的东西。

他的灵魂伴侣即将到来。

看似幸福的未来，以家人的牺牲为代价。

但阿不思感觉不到曾经的期盼和欣喜。

他冲着镜子里的自己挥舞拳头，狠狠打在镜中自己的面颊上，不顾被击碎的玻璃碎片的划伤，他只能感到心中涌动的愤懑和软弱。对命运，对无能为力的自己！

“阿不思！”医疗翼的女士冲上来，一把拉住他，“你别这样！”

“对不起。”她听见喜爱的学生这样说，“一忘皆空。”

衣领遮住了灵魂伴侣的刻印，镜子被咒语恢复如初，阿不思让女士躺在另一张床上稍作休息，把刚才流下的血液清理一新。

他再度隔着衣服抚触自己的心口。

别人的牺牲带来的命运，他无法面对。

所以，抱歉。

抱歉。


	7. 一个愤怒的猜测

7一个愤怒的猜测

“也就是说，今年我们将举办三强争霸赛！”这个令整个霍格沃茨都激动起来的消息，终于像个水弹一样在人群中炸开。

“三强争霸赛！梅林啊，阿不思，听到了吗，是三强争霸赛！”多吉拉拽着阿不思的袖子，激动得没办法让屁股好好贴着凳子，差点没飞起来，“但是阿不思，我可不会就这么容易让你当上勇士！我也会报名的！”

嘴角是淡淡的笑意，阿不思的眼睛却很安静，他由着多吉把自己的袖子扯出乱七八糟的痕迹，盯着盘子里的半个甜甜圈。

所有人都理所当然地认为，阿不思应该会参加这次三强争霸赛，也从没有人怀疑，他将会成为霍格沃茨的勇士。就连他心口的字迹，也在告诉他，这就是命运。

但偏偏，阿不思不会这么做。

他早已决定了。

“当然，本届三强争霸赛，是在德姆斯特朗举行，所以我们霍格沃茨需要派出代表团。哦，有兴趣的同学们可以向教授报名。经过筛选之后，我们将一同前往德姆斯特朗。”校长继续宣布着。

“哇哦，德姆斯特朗！听说他们那里会教黑魔法！听说那里很冷，我是不是应该带上大衣？两件够了吗？”多吉开始盘算起来，想了一会儿又忍不住抓着阿不思的手臂摇晃两下，“嘿阿不思，你打算带什么衣服？”

“多吉，多吉。”阿不思不得不伸手拍拍多吉的肩膀，让对方安静下来，然后压低了声音，告诉对方：“事实上，我不打算参加三强争霸赛。”

“什么！？”腾地一下站了起来，多吉的嘴巴张得比两个拳头还大，他差不多是尖叫了出来，“你不打算参加三强争霸赛！？”

几乎是立刻地，整个礼堂内，所有人的目光都落到了阿不思的身上，几个刹那整齐划一的寂静和各色目光总让人感到芒刺在背，但阿不思是个一意孤行的人。他既然已经做了选择，又怎么会轻易动摇？所以，他只是环视一周，示以平和的微笑。

然后，声浪突然爆开。

“阿不思，你为什么不想参加三强争霸赛呢！你一定可以成为勇士的！你可是格兰芬多的骄傲！”坐在旁边的大男孩扑了上来，把阿不思压得向桌面靠了靠。

在餐桌上看书的姑娘半掩着嘴小声说：“哦……如果阿不思不去的话，我觉得能成为勇士的一定是拉文克劳的人了。”

“得了吧！”把头发打理得苍蝇踩上去都得打滑的少年不屑一顾，“除了阿不思，除非是我们斯莱特林的人才有那个本事！”

忙着往嘴里塞东西的低年级学生迷迷糊糊看了一眼阿不思，没多想，只是问同伴，“呃，但是为什么呢？阿不思学长为什么不参加呢？”

为什么呢？

“多吉，三强争霸赛并非没有危险，我家里……情况不是很好，我不希望家人再为我担心。”阿不思平静地回答。他叫的是多吉的名字，却在对所有人说这些话。

抬眼的时候，阿不思就能看见，那些原本注视着他的教授们的目光躲开了。

那是因为他们心中有愧，为了保全他们喜爱的学生，短短十几分钟，几乎是所有人一致的决定，让阿不福思退学。所以当此时此刻，即使他们都期盼着阿不思会成为霍格沃茨的勇士，但当阿不思坚持的时候，他们没有办法动摇他。

即使依然会有人不死心地劝说，但最大的阻碍已经被解决。

而这就是阿不思所希望的。

“这不是你的希望吗？”将胡子打理得一丝不苟的男人以迷惑的口气询问，“格林德沃先生，难道你不希望能够带领德姆斯特朗走向巅峰吗？”

“希望？”微微抬起下巴，将一双手放在堆着各色文件的桌上，十指相对，格林德沃没有太多情绪波动，只是反问一句，“不，先生，我看不出这件事对我有任何的意义。”

“三强争霸赛覆盖了全欧的三所魔法学校，如果您能作为本次三强争霸赛中德姆斯特朗的黑魔法教授，带领德姆斯特朗取得冠军，整个欧陆地区格林德沃家族的影响力都会得到提高！”男人不紧不慢地说着，试图用名声利益劝服格林德沃。

“我以为，作为德姆斯特朗的校董，格林德沃家族的影响力已经足够了。”格林德沃向后一靠，让双手自然地摊开，落在扶手上。

这话把对方噎住了几息，一时间脸上甚至不知放什么表情才合适。但这人并不肯就此罢休，他重新在脸上挂起笑，又开口说：“但是，格林德沃先生，小巫师们并不懂这些，对于年少的巫师们来说，只有在他们面前显示的强大才是真正的影响力。”

“哦？”格林德沃似乎有些漫不经心，把一条腿搭在另一条腿上，眼神落在桌上几份文件之间，对方的话听没听入耳，还是个未知数。

那人却不愿就这么放弃，觍着脸往前凑了凑，继续说着，“格林德沃家族是德姆斯特朗的校董，但是即使是欧洲，也还有布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨。法兰西已经足够遥远，而大不列颠更加难以触及。”

“但是，格林德沃先生，如果您在这次的三强争霸赛中拥有足够的影响力，无论是法兰西还是大不列颠，通过两所学校，您都能把自己的名声传扬出去。况且参加三强争霸赛的学生一定是学校里这期间最优秀的，他们未来也许就会因为这场比赛，而选择追随什么人，做什么事。”

格林德沃从嘴角泄露出一点零碎的笑声，“你的意思，是这些学生会因为一场玩儿似的比赛，轻易决定自己未来的人生？”

“这个世界上您这样果决的人，才是罕有的。”那人恭维着。

“但是，先生，如果这些人就像你说的那样，轻易动摇自己的理念，没有远大的信念，那不就是乌合之众？就算他们会选择追随我，又有什么用呢？”格林德沃摇头失笑。

“这……”那人张张嘴，半天没能说出个所以然来，脸色涨红。

“我想要的，是有足够智慧懂得我的理念，有足够能力站在我的高度，有足够信念贯彻我的意志的人。”格林德沃站了起来，举起手虚点了点大门，微微抬起眉。

连句送客都没有得到的人，在难堪之下，终于憋出了一句话：“您的要求，怕是只有灵魂伴侣才能达到了！哦，不，灵魂伴侣也许能懂您，但未必有您想要的智慧和能力！”

格林德沃脸上些许的笑容消失了。他冷淡地看着这个人，再度用手指，重重地点了点门的方向。如鹰一样的眼神，直到对方逃出门外，方才收回。

谁都知道，号称自己早已有了灵魂伴侣刻印的盖勒特·格林德沃，直至如今还没有找到自己的灵魂伴侣。而他自己，却又喜爱宣扬灵魂伴侣其实未必真正重要。谁知道他怎么想呢？是否是为了掩盖自己缺憾而故意鼓噪？

但此刻，盖勒特·格林德沃忽而有些迷惑。

足够智慧懂得理念，足够能力站在高度，足够信念贯彻意志……和灵魂伴侣？下意识地，当他想起自己的灵魂伴侣时，总是觉得对方还是个不懂事的幼童，但是粗粗算来，他的灵魂伴侣，还有一年就要成年了。

如果像那些庸庸俗人所说的一样，灵魂伴侣和你完全契合，那么那个少年人和离开德姆斯特朗一年后的自己会类似吗？

恍惚间，他有种种迷思。

下一刻，他坐正，把琐屑的想法抛出脑海。

正如那人所说，或许他会选择以嘉宾的方式参加到这次三强争霸赛里。至于其他的……

其他的。

他想，那不重要。

真正重要的是把握你所拥有的一切。阿不思如今笃定。

站在所有人带着惋惜和不解的目光里，阿不思神态自若，同其他学生一道目送校长带着霍格沃茨的代表们前往德姆斯特朗。

无可否认地，直到魔法生效之前最后一刻，整个霍格沃茨里的人们都带着期待，等阿不思开口，说他愿意一起去，说他会参加三强争霸赛。

他们只是没有意识到，阿不思是个格兰芬多。而勇气的一种表现，名叫固执。

固执的阿不思在送行的晚宴结束后，便离开了礼堂。

沿着空荡荡的走廊前行，就连画框里也空无一人。只有魔杖尖散发的一点点微光，寂静地照亮前路。阿不思看着自己的脚尖一次又一次踩在地板上，周而复始，每一步都安安稳稳。

这一途只有月光和足音相伴，所以这应当是个寂静的夜晚。

几个相熟的朋友都去了德姆斯特朗，阿不思一个人，忽而觉得心很安静。

他在盥洗室停下脚步，昏黄的灯光并不影响镜中的影像。所以他看见自己平和的面容，看见自己无悲无喜地揭开纽扣，看向镜中的心口。

你是霍格沃茨的勇士？

真奇怪，明明他没有去德姆斯特朗，没有参加三强争霸赛，但那一行字却没有发生变化。

这些文字，到底是为什么才会发生改变呢？到底是一个人的决定，还是对命运的嘲讽？还是说，只有在他自己的人生被一次又一次打碎的时刻，这文字才会不情不愿地改变？阿不思有些迷惑，他看见镜中的自己，把手指放在这行文字上轻轻摩挲。

如果今天他去了德姆斯特朗，他们是否已经见过对方的样子？

如果不是因为甘愿承担责任，他们是否只差一句话就能确认彼此？

如果不是命运一次次的作弄，他们是否不必对着镜子反复确认刻印存在？

阿不思不知道。

他只是有种隐秘地，些微的期待。又在想起坎德拉，想起阿丽安娜，想起厄里斯魔镜时感到惶恐和畏惧。

阿不思值得吗？阿不思能得到吗？阿不思会不会失去？

那将是一罐蜂蜜，还是一把尖刀？

命运尚未宣判，新的故事尚未被写在他的心口。

阿不思重新扣紧了纽扣，如同一个寂静的幽灵一样，悄无声息地回到寝室。

稍晚，他在月光之中，蜷缩着身体寂静地睡去。

同在月光照耀下，喧哗正在德姆斯特朗绽放。

作为整个欧洲魔法界的一大盛事，三强争霸赛吸引了太多人的目光。事实上，即使是作为嘉宾，德姆斯特朗也邀请了许多人来参加开幕。

不得不说，在这样的场合下，人们对一个人的第一印象，很大程度上取决于个人魅力。而在这儿一点上，格林德沃向来占尽便宜。

桀骜的白金色头发，奇异的双色眼瞳，繁复却锐气逼人的着装，加之在一众精英之中过分年轻的面孔，无论是谁，在进入这座高寒的城堡礼堂中，第一时间都会注意到格林德沃的存在。

哦，即使是霍格沃茨精挑细选的学生们。

“……这位是盖勒特·格林德沃先生。”没有头衔，甚至有些莫名尴尬的气氛，当格林德沃被介绍嘉宾的流程提及的时候，就是这样的情况。

但是比起其他人那不温不火礼貌鼓掌的场景，几乎是一瞬间，德姆斯特朗的人群中爆发出一阵欢呼，口哨声，鼓掌声，乃至于尖叫声瞬间充斥了整个礼堂。

“那是谁？”看得见那几乎明目张胆昭示着危险的面孔，但却并不了解这位到底是什么身份，霍格沃茨的学生们交头接耳，窃窃私语。

“你们竟然不知道他！”从旁边德姆斯特朗的桌子上传来诧异的声音，“知道吗，格林德沃先生是用黑魔法炸垮了德姆斯特朗整整两座塔楼的人！哦，我忘了，你们不是不教黑魔法吗？真遗憾。”

“那是他十六岁的事情了！后来他去了麻瓜那边，甚至成了麻瓜世界的贵族！当然，格林德沃本来就是贵族。”

“而且他还是废止保密法的带头人！我真不明白为什么不可以在麻瓜面前用魔法，如果那些人不会就不让我们用，这也太不公平了吧！”

在霍格沃茨的学生带着震撼和对所谓坏孩子微妙的崇拜眼神中。格林德沃居高临下地扫视全场，目光在霍格沃茨那里停留了片刻，没有展现出自己内心的不耐烦。

看吧，那些目光，震惊崇拜畏惧瑟缩。愚昧庸俗在这群号称是整个欧洲最顶尖的年轻巫师中一览无余。格林德沃如果想要这样的人，只需要招招手就能找到填满整个德姆斯特朗的数量。然而他想要见到的，那些如他一样生而不凡的，却没有一个。

一个都没有。

一个要与他盖勒特·格林德沃陪衬的灵魂伴侣，怎么能是那些庸碌之辈？

倘若他的灵魂伴侣是这群人中的一个——他的目光再度扫视霍格沃茨的桌子，看看那些除了没有挂着鼻涕之外，和六七岁小孩没两样的愚蠢的家伙们——那可真是个天大的悲剧！英国，这个年纪的巫师，如果连参加这个晚宴都做不到的话……

哈！哈哈！他会有这样的灵魂伴侣？

但，倘若正如他所想，眼前这一幕似乎预示着另一个让格林德沃感到愤怒的问题。

命运为他安排的灵魂伴侣，会是一个哑炮……甚至是麻瓜吗？

真是。

令、人、作、呕。


	8. 一段旋律的交织

8 一段旋律的交织

盖勒特·格林德沃喜欢权力。

他乐于被人簇拥，享受站在顶点。他热爱虚荣，追逐名欲，他总是社交场中最核心的那一个，有关于他的一切，总是热闹，盛大，万众瞩目。倘若他有机会，一定会成为一位君主，不为其他，只是因为帝国的君主执掌权柄，好以千万人的服从来簇拥他的荣光。

所以即使他只是三强争霸赛的嘉宾，却硬生生地抢走了属于勇士们的荣光。

他总是能虚伪地做出谦卑之相，总是看穿人们内心的欲望，把人心把弄在手里。

“魔法只是绽放在少数人灵魂里的奇迹。”作为三强争霸赛最终颁奖的嘉宾，他站在人群的中央，火炬光芒交汇最明亮的地方，环视着这些用过分热切和崇拜的目光看着他的学生们，这样说。

阿不思·邓布利多害怕家庭。

因为他的家庭只有伪装成哑炮的妹妹，作为杀人犯死去的父亲，痴迷于幻影的母亲，不得不承载家庭的弟弟，和对一切无能为力的自己。

只是他早就已经习惯了不断被夺走命运中美好的东西，所以姑且能为自己涂上一层冷静的面具，面对癫狂的默然者，面对颤抖着举着魔杖的弟弟，面对倒在血泊中，却挂起莫名微笑的妈妈。

他是这个家庭仅剩的支柱，所以他只能把自己的脆弱全部收拾干净，不要展露。

“就算……”拥有超绝罕见的魔法天赋，他又能如何呢？他把这一句软弱的话咽下肚子，站在房间的角落，举起魔杖，面对被默默然控制的小妹妹。

盖勒特·格林德沃风光无限。

他对这些无知的年轻人怀着蔑视和鄙夷，脸上却可以做出毫无瑕疵的笑意，一一点评每个学校的勇士在三强争霸赛中展现出了怎样优秀的品质和能力。鼓励地告诉每一个人，他们是魔法界最优秀的一批年轻人，未来前程远大。

为了他精彩的演讲，所有人都在鼓掌，即使此前对他想要废止保密法的立场颇有微词的布斯巴顿的校长，此刻看他的眼神也像是看自己欣赏的子侄。

“让我们为无所不能的魔法干杯！”他举起华丽的金杯，祝酒。

阿不思·邓布利多咬紧牙关。

用禁锢的魔咒，将阿丽安娜压制住，默默然的力量如此暴虐，而他别无他法，只能把这恐怖的力量继续压在小妹妹的身体里。即使黑雾散去后，小妹妹眼角含泪，挣扎地向他伸手求救。

那些被魔法部从家庭带走的默然者，寂静无声地死在十岁之前的孩子们，是否也曾这样向家里人求助？可阿不思也没有办法，他能做的，只是继续藏好阿丽安娜，不让魔法部带走她，装作没事发生，粉饰太平。

“魔法，也有做不到的事。”在阿不福思期盼的目光里，他只能，只能哑着嗓子这样回答。

盖勒特·格林德沃自在游走全场。

啊，即使最终排名第一的是霍格沃茨的学生，这一幕的主角却不是他们，而是这个有着异瞳的，魅力惊人的领导者。

他鼓励地拍了拍落在最后一名的布斯巴顿的勇士姑娘的肩膀，年轻女孩因为靠近了他，羞红了脸，差点忘记就站在布斯巴顿队伍中自己的灵魂伴侣，亦步亦趋地试图表达想要追随他的理想的念头。

他点了点德姆斯特朗勇士的胸口，略带严厉地训话，明明是批评的话语，却让德姆斯特朗的学弟受到了莫大的鼓舞，甚至忘记自己落败的事实，暗含骄傲地冲学校里其他所有人挺起胸膛，表明自己曾面对面与他交谈。

他笑着将恭喜了霍格沃茨的勇士，那个赢得比赛的年轻人涨红了脸，用颠三倒四结结巴巴的声音表达自己此刻激动开心的心情，说着自己没有让整个霍格沃茨失望，也证明了自己的优秀。

狂欢的氛围里，他看所有的人，都像是看为了这蝇头小利疯狂的走狗。

无趣的比赛，玩闹似的争斗，这样的东西有任何值得骄傲的地方吗？

想要依托这些人来改变魔法界，真是个笑话。

阿不思·邓布利多跪在母亲面前。

坎德拉正在呼出人生中最后的一口气，她莫名地微笑着，眼里一片空濛，焦距正在消散。

他将她平放在地板上，她的胸口古怪地凹陷，那是默默然的力量击碎了骨骼，让她扭曲得不再像是个真人，反而如同被施咒过的巫蛊娃娃，这应该很疼，可她却没有呼喊哭泣，安静地躺在那里。这对巫师而言本不应该是致命的，只是她欣然赴死，甘之如饴。

他为她擦去脸上可怕的血污，然而艳红刺眼的血液却从她的嘴角缓缓流出，间或还有一些脏器的碎片伴随着肢体的抽搐一并流淌。死亡的阴影在她的脸上投下青黑，本该温柔甜美的微笑也因此蒙上层层叠叠不详的阴翳。

他对她呼唤妈妈，等她说出最后的遗言，又或者只是期盼妈妈能看自己一眼。阿不福思颤抖的手抓住妈妈的衣袖，可她看不见她的两个儿子，也不记得在房间里因自己发狂杀死母亲而崩溃的女儿，她只是凝视着虚空，甜蜜地微笑，颤抖而虚弱地说——

“帕西……我好开心，来找你啦……”

阿不福思崩溃地嚎啕大哭，用拳头砸着地板。

而他眼眶干涩得像是枯了千年的河床，无法理解，不能明白。

盖勒特·格林德沃为勇士颁奖。

在整个礼堂的鼓掌声和欢呼声之中，在人群的簇拥之中，他向人们展示辉煌的奖杯。

“恭喜你，年轻人。”他说着虚伪的话语，把奖杯递给霍格沃茨的勇士。

“谢谢您，格林德沃先生！”年轻的学生依然没有褪去激动，接过奖杯之后举了起来，让所有人都看见自己手中握着奖杯，“我的灵魂伴侣一定会为我骄傲的！”

“哦，这是当然。”他微微挑起眉，“谁不会为身为勇士，赢得比赛的灵魂伴侣骄傲呢？”

阿不思·邓布利多将妈妈埋葬。

他一个人，因为已经清醒的阿丽安娜几乎彻底崩溃了，阿不福思在她身边，至少能好一些。

他必须快一点完成这样的动作，因为妈妈的尸体会暴露太多的问题，他是在打扫痕迹。

为了庇护安娜，不让魔法部发现她默然者的身份，他们不能为妈妈举办葬礼，只能以妈妈因为思念灵魂伴侣病弱而死的理由，草草将她埋进泥土里。

“即使是这样，妈妈，你也会因为去见爸爸开心吗？”他只能喃喃自语，“灵魂伴侣，比其他的一切都重要吗？”

盖勒特·格林德沃受人追捧。

这一次不仅仅是奥匈帝国或者德意志的人了。那些从大不列颠，法兰西等地而来的记者们，对这位年轻的，抱有独特思想的领袖充满兴趣，恰好他又是三强争霸赛中最引人注目的嘉宾。

当然，他们也免不了问问那个颇多人感兴趣的话题。

“格林德沃先生，您找到自己的灵魂伴侣了吗？”

阿不思·邓布利多拥抱妹妹。

因为自己的失控而导致母亲的死亡，这个女孩被击垮了。

“安娜，这不是你的错。你从来都没有想过要伤害家人的对不对？都是因为默默然，它才是那个恶魔。安娜，不要害怕，不要自责，妈妈只是去找爸爸了，真的没事的。”

阿丽安娜攥紧了哥哥的衣领，颤抖着哭泣。

盖勒特·格林德沃八面玲珑。

“我的灵魂伴侣？”他微笑，平静而带着有趣的意味，“也许是时机未到吧。”

“但是您为什么不去找呢？”

阿不思·邓布利多与人争吵。

“哥哥，是我拖累了你！”安娜哭泣得更厉害了，手下是阿不思被她扯开衣领的胸口，那行写着勇士身份的文字。

“你快点给我滚回学校！”双目通红的阿不福思攥紧了拳头，“我们不需要你这样牺牲！”

在德姆斯特朗的礼堂，在戈德里克山谷。

盖勒特·格林德沃略带思索，阿不思·邓布利多平静淡然，他们同时说出了同一句话。

“我想，灵魂伴侣没那么重要。”

话音刚落的一刹那，阿不思胸口的文字，骤然消隐，取而代之以又一次全新的文字。

杰出的演讲，阿不思·邓布利多先生。

晚宴后，格林德沃也将发现心口再度转变的刻印。

无法与您相比，盖勒特·格林德沃先生。

TBC

有人在繁华中春风得意  
有人在苦难中向隅而泣  
人世间的爱恨本不相干  
可若是有一日你爱一个人，  
他曾受过的一切苦难，  
都会成为你心头的伤口。


	9. 一线温柔的牵绊

9一线温柔的牵绊

魔法能够弄干衣物，但却无法模仿晾晒后纺织物上的阳光和温暖。

小时候，坎德拉总是一边晾晒床单，一边这么告诉阿不思。只是后来，她渐渐只是用魔杖点一点洗衣篮，带着孩子们晾晒衣物和闲谈的时光已经离得过分遥远，所以阿不思已经不太记得当初枕头上淡淡的阳光香气。

现在，取下被擦拭一新的晾晒架上的床单时，阿不思又一次闻到了那种味道。那么温暖干净，仿佛能抚平所有撕裂和痛苦。只是抱着这一叠被晒干的床单，都能让阿不思感到安稳。

“阿不思哥哥。”阿丽安娜怯怯地在他背后叫了一声，她抱着一本《诗翁彼豆故事集》，双脚并拢，站在屋檐外一步，刚好落在阳光里。

“安娜，太阳很不错对不对？”阿不思微笑着回头，问她，“我马上就好，稍等一会儿，需要我帮忙读故事吗？”

阿丽安娜低下了头，迟疑着，又朝阿不思走了一步。

阿不思本来是用双手收取衣物，这一会儿，却举起魔杖，扫视附近没有发现别人之后，快速点了点晾晒架，那上面的衣物就自己叠进了放在一旁的篮子里，然后这篮子飞快地飞进窗户。

“安娜？”阿不思看自己低着头的妹妹，声音温柔。阿丽安娜很少出门，阿丽安娜总是习惯待在自己的房间里，拉上窗帘，安安静静地呆着。畏惧外界的伤害也好，掩藏默然者的身份也好，阿不思只是希望自己的小妹妹，在这样阳光明媚的天气里，能到院子里晒晒太阳。

“我不想听故事。”低着头，沉默了半晌，阿丽安娜才这样回答。

“那，想喝茶吗？或者牛奶？”阿不思微微躬下身，询问着。

阿丽安娜摇了摇头，“不，都不想。”她和阿不思如出一辙的红色长发披散在肩头，随着动作，几缕发丝就滑到眼前。

阿不思慢慢伸手，把那几缕散开的发丝归拢到小妹妹的耳后，继续问着：“唔，还是想要哥哥帮忙扎头发？我会一种很好看的发辫编织方法哦！”

“不，不。”阿丽安娜整整齐齐并拢的双脚，有一只向后退了半步，然后又向前踏了半步，她依旧低着头，却伸出一只手来，一把拽住了阿不思袍子的一角，“我……阿不思哥哥，你为什么，为什么还在家呢？”

阿不思依然微笑着，他轻轻揉了揉小妹妹的头，“我当然会在家呀，和安娜，和阿不福思在一起。”

“不对，我，我要问的是，”小妹妹拉拽着袍子的手轻轻颤抖着，“你为什么还不回学校？”

“我不喜欢这样，哥哥，我不喜欢这样！”阿丽安娜的声音也颤抖着，当她终于抬起头，那双盈着泪水的眼睛，露出通红的眼眶。

“安娜？”阿不思下意识地抬手，想要擦去小妹妹脸上滚落的泪水。但是他抬起的手却被阿丽安娜挡住。

“阿不思，我不要你和阿不福思为我牺牲！”依然是细细的声音，女孩却咬紧了牙，“我讨厌这样！先是爸爸，然后是妈妈，接着是你和阿不福思……如果不是因为我的错！”

“安娜，”阿不思一把握住了阿丽安娜的肩膀，“不是你的错！你从来就没有做错过什么！”

“才不是，如果不是我的话，家里根本不是这个样子，我已经害了爸爸和妈妈，现在是你和阿不福思，我不想，我不要，如果没有我的话家里本来会很幸福的！我是个灾星——”

“安娜！”皱起眉，喊出对方的名字，阿不思打断了小妹妹的自怨自艾，“没有人会认为自己的家人是灾星！为了家人付出也不是牺牲！”

“但是阿不福思退学了！现在你也不回学校！我知道你根本不打算回去，你把学校寄来的信都烧了！”阿丽安娜尖叫了起来，“阿不思，我讨厌这样，我讨厌这样！”

“安娜……”阿不思想说些什么，但阿丽安娜把她手里的那本《诗翁彼豆故事集》塞进他怀里，用力地推开他，用手背粗鲁地擦掉眼泪，留下眼眶和鼻尖的红痕。

“我不准，我不愿意，我不答应！”女孩已经不像她平时安静沉默的样子了，她涨红了脸喊叫：“阿不思·邓布利多，你要回学校去，你必须回去！你要遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，好好和那个人在一起，不要说灵魂伴侣不重要这种瞎话，不要因为我牺牲，这根本不值得！”

“这值得！”几乎是吼出了自己的想法，阿不思一把抱住自己的小妹妹，“如果我是你，安娜，你的选择会和我不同吗？如果阿不福思是你，你难道不会和我一样做吗？阿丽安娜，回答我！”

“……我，我……”刚才还大声尖叫的小姑娘，这会儿声音嘘嗫了，她把头埋在阿不思的怀里，安静地流着眼泪，“阿不思哥哥，我真的不想这样……”

阿不思轻轻拍打着小妹妹的后背，他垂着眼，不说话。

窗户一侧，伫立良久的阿不福思提起晾晒篮，将晒好的床单和衣物收入衣柜。

将剧烈情绪波动后睡去的阿丽安娜送回房间，阿不思刚一下楼就看见坐在餐桌前的阿不福思。下意识地，他勾起微笑，自然而然地问了一句：“晚餐想吃什么？”

但阿不福思脸色阴沉，盯着阿不思，半晌才一字一句地说话：“安娜说得对。”

“啊？”阿不思露出点迷惑的神色来。

“阿不思，你该回学校去。”阿不福思郑重其事，他身上那些常有的如公羊一样血性冲动的表情神色乃至语气，似乎都在这一刻消散，这个少年人甚至给人一种过分成熟的感觉。

阿不思不回答，就好像没听见一样。

“阿不思，我说，你应该回学校去。”阿不福思没有生气，只是直直地看着阿不思，“如果不是因为在这样的家里，你早就应该大放光芒了，是我们在拖累你。”

“我不这么认为。”终于按捺不住，阿不思轻声说。

“但那是事实。”阿不福思低声说着，“你太杰出了，生来就是不平凡的人。但你又太好了，所以你的才华和能力都被家庭束缚，被我们拖累。”

“阿不福思！”阿不思皱着眉，“你们不是束缚，更不是拖累！”

“事实上，我们是。”阿不福思斩钉截铁地回应，“如果不是因为我们，你应该作为霍格沃茨的勇士，和你的灵魂伴侣相遇，而不是躲在家里烧掉一封又一封的信，不和任何人商量就打算退学。”

“我说过，在我看来，灵魂伴侣没有那么重要。”阿不思摇头，“而家比其他的一切都重要。”

“胡扯。”阿不福思吐出两个字，目光灼灼地和阿不思对视，“你知道你的灵魂伴侣是怎么想的吗？本来以为马上就会遇到你，最后却发现刻印的改变，你在伤害那个人！”

那一刻阿不思想起自己几次变动的灵魂伴侣刻印，突然想要告诉阿不福思，不想要灵魂伴侣的可能不是自己。

但他没有说话。

阿不福思还在继续，他的神情很像曾经的帕西瓦尔，“如果你真的认为家更重要，那你就更应该回霍格沃茨去。你那么善于学习，毕业之后一定会有一个好前程。但一个辍学生，和我有什么区别呢？这个家不需要两个粗手粗脚的傻大个。”

然而阿不福思却选择了辍学，为了让他留在霍格沃茨。阿不思眨了眨眼，微微仰头。

“阿不思，你太好了，真的太好了，想把一切责任都背到自己身上，一个劲地付出。但是这根本不对。”阿不福思站了起来，“你本来应该是最杰出的那群人，现在却想要辍学，你让安娜，让我怎么想呢？除了是我们拖累，还有别的理由吗？”

“我并不——”阿不思下意识地开口。

“我知道你不想让我们这么觉得，但是你总是会觉得自己做得不够，然后愧疚地付出更多。但你付出这么多，只会让我们更难过。”阿不福思别过脸，藏起通红的鼻头，“如果你真的希望家里好，那你也应该回去霍格沃茨，也许你以后成为著名的学者，就会发现治愈阿丽安娜的魔法。”

“阿不福思。”阿不思张开手臂，用力抱住自己的弟弟，他听见阿不福思带着鼻音的声音，“阿不思，哥，听我的，听安娜的，回去好吗？不要总是这样牺牲自己的幸福。有时候这对我们来说，反而是负担。”

然而你却牺牲了自己。阿不思说不出话，握着拳轻轻捶着阿不福思的背，喉头发紧。

“不然，你以后去当霍格沃茨的教授吧。”阿不福思还努力开着玩笑，“今天听到安娜发飙的时候，我觉得她要是去了霍格沃茨，一定是个格兰芬多。”

“我们一家都是格兰芬多。”阿不思嘟囔着，眼泪却啪地一下打湿了袖口。

有时候流泪也是勇气的一种表现。

而大声咆哮却可能是装腔作势的软弱。

“彻头彻尾，彻头彻尾的错误！”色厉内荏地吼叫着，身材肥胖，衣着华丽的男巫以手杖用力击打着地面，表达自己的愤怒，“格林德沃，你的举动是挑衅！”

“哦？”好整以暇地抚摸着手指上的复活石戒指，格林德沃冷笑，“挑衅？我以为我只是揭露了一个人们都想要揭露的事实。”

“这是法兰西和德意志的事，作为奥匈帝国的贵族，我们根本不应当涉入这个事件里！”胖男巫继续咆哮，“如果他们知道了会怎么反应，你想过了吗？”

“我正希望他们知道。”格林德沃平静地回答，“当然，德意志和奥匈帝国是盟友，也许我们不应该去揭破因为德意志的情报而让法国受损的事情。但是，德雷福斯只是因为他是个犹太人，就受到了不公正的污蔑和屈辱对待，这本就是不应该的。”

“犹太人和我们有什么关系！我们是巫师！”胖男巫几乎在尖叫了。

“是，我们是巫师，那么奥匈帝国，法兰西和德意志和我们又有什么关系？”轻飘飘地回应，格林德沃用眼角瞥着男巫，“还是奥匈帝国给你的金钱和地位让你在某些时候根本就忘记了自己是巫师的身份？”

胖男巫张口结舌。

“魔法界似乎从来就不缺少你这样只看得见眼前利益的人，奥匈帝国的子爵先生。”格林德沃嗤笑着，“只要你自己能够拥有地位和金钱，那么其他的一切都不重要，你就是这么认为的是吧？照这么说，作为奥匈帝国的伯爵，我似乎在麻瓜世界拥有比你更大的权利和地位。”

“但您和他完全不同，阁下。”站在格林德沃身后的女巫适时地接了一句，她的旁边，另外几位年轻巫师带着崇拜的目光注视着格林德沃。

“谢谢夸奖，女士。”格林德沃这样回应，把手抄进衣袋，“德雷福斯作为犹太人，于是会被人诬陷是间谍，即使人们都知道他的无辜。子爵先生可能没有意识到，自己的处境比犹太人德雷福斯糟糕多了。巫师不是奥匈帝国人，不是法兰西人，不是德意志人，不是大不列颠人，然而我们偏偏生活在这些国家。哦，我们甚至不是犹太人，连吉普赛人都不是。”

胖男巫紧张地捏着手杖，“够了，够了格林德沃！你到底想要做什么！”

格林德沃十指交叉，注视自己的指尖，回答道：“我想做的已经做了，推动左拉发表公开信，看看这种下意识的排斥是否能够通过政治和文化的手段来进行改善。事实上，是子爵先生一定要逞能地跑到我面前来，质问我为什么做这件事。”

“让巫师和麻瓜隔开难道不好吗！你这个疯子，一直说要废除保密法，这简直就是个笑话！”胖男巫气急败坏地叫喊。

“故步自封的人永远不明白我们为什么追求进步。即使我解释给你听，你依旧无法理解为什么巫师不与麻瓜融合，就必然走向灭亡。”格林德沃举起一根手指，点了点自己眼下的位置，“子爵先生，你只需要知道一点——”

“我是一个预言家。”

胖男巫被噎住了，半晌，突然颓唐地垮下了肩膀，“行吧，预言家格林德沃，你不是那种会陪人废话的人，你想要我做什么？”

“在保密法废止之前，我们还有许多准备工作要做。巫师需要被麻瓜们接纳和认可，也需要属于巫师自己的独立的国度，但是没有任何一个国家，没有任何一个，会让我们有这个机会。”格林德沃说出残酷的现实。

“所以？”胖男巫疑问着。

格林德沃点了点自己胸口挂着的勋章，回答：“正如德皇陛下驱逐了俾斯麦先生，我才开始在德意志获得认可。过分精明的领导者对于我们来说，并不是一件好事。过分强大的力量对于我们来说，并不是一种依靠。”

“我能看到，一场战争正在缓慢的酝酿，而那将成为巫师的机会。在战争爆发之前的十几年时间，就是我们不得不达成部分目标的短暂时机。奥匈帝国看似强大，实际上却不堪一击。而我希望能尽早，在匈牙利获得足够的影响力。”

胖男巫很是沮丧，先是重重点了点头，勉强从牙缝里挤出了一句：“好吧！”

“如果这是预言，既然你是预言家……一个连灵魂伴侣都找不到的预言家，”他低声嘟囔着。

站在格林德沃的身后的女巫脸色一冷，却立刻被她身旁的另一位男巫拉住手。

格林德沃抬起手摆了摆，示意他们不要动作。

现在连他的预言都要和灵魂伴侣挂钩了吗？还是说所有人都认为，一个人没有找到自己的灵魂伴侣就像是残疾？格林德沃想起那些因为自己身边没有灵魂伴侣就顾虑重重，放弃追随自己的人，觉得可笑。

“我以为，追求更高的利益与灵魂伴侣并不相干。”他平和地说。

“俾斯麦年轻的时候也这么认为，但那个时候的他只是个浪荡的公子哥儿。直到他遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，结婚生子之后，他才成为德意志的铁血首相。”胖男巫回应。

“俾斯麦先生已经不是德意志的首相了。”格林德沃摊开双手。

“那当然，我们德皇威廉二世没有灵魂伴侣的支持，正在发疯呢！”胖男巫嘲讽着，“像你们这样狂妄自大的人，除了足够配称的灵魂伴侣，谁能拉住你们呢？不过你和德皇陛下一样，认为自己这匹疯马根本就不需要缰绳，是吧！？”

格林德沃不说话。

他只是做了个送客的动作。

忍耐多时的追随者们，几乎是拖也似的把胖男巫丢出了门。

缰绳？

要怎样的人，才敢成为他的缰绳？

家是缰绳。

它给予牵绊，依赖，还有爱。

就好像阿不思有多少执拗，面对阿不福思和阿丽安娜却选择了屈服。

他最终还是回到了霍格沃茨，要把最后这一年学业结束。然而当初有多高兴进入霍格沃茨，现在就有多煎熬。因为阿不思总是觉得，好像自己在塔楼中度过的每一寸时光，背后都是阿不福思的怒火和阿丽安娜的眼泪。

阿不思总是会忍不住去想，当自己在阳光下写着论文的时候，他们在做什么呢？

阿不福思喜欢魁地奇，喜欢饮料，喜欢热闹，但是他却窝在家里养羊，修剪羊毛，换取一星半点零碎的收入。阿丽安娜喜欢花，喜欢草地，喜欢阳光，然而她却选择把自己锁在房间里，安静呆着就好像自己不存在那样。

而他们宁可保持这样的生活状态，却坚持让最应该承担一切的大哥享受人生？

阿不思觉得亏欠。

更加隐秘的心思，是阿丽安娜是否会又一次“发病”，阿不福思是否能隐瞒过其他人，是这样勉强支撑的家庭还能够走多远。

又或者正如阿不福思说的那样，他们的道路其实只剩下一条，他一定要找到能让安娜可以站在阳光下的办法，魔咒也好魔药也罢，否则别无他法。

然而，然而。这种怀抱未知希望的感觉，就好像当初他曾经想过找到复活石，让爸爸回来，但是最终的结果却是妈妈追随着爸爸离开。好像他怀抱希望追寻什么的时候，却未必会有什么好结果。即使如此，他还是必须选择追寻。

只是另一个他曾经追逐许久的……或许应当稍微放在一边。

站在镜子面前，阿不思一颗一颗解开衬衣纽扣，让微凉的空气抚触到心口的肌肤。

他再度看到镜子里写在胸口上的那行字，如同其他每个人那样，简简单单的一行黑色文字。

杰出的演讲，阿不思·邓布利多先生。

这是阿不思得到的第五个刻印。

阿不思不清楚这个世界上是否还有其他人和自己一样，心口的刻印已经变换了这么多次。

他曾以为会在霍格沃茨的第一堂课上遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，作为教授的对方鼓励自己表达自己的观点；接着他猜测对方是否是某位新搬到戈德里克山谷的邻居，否则怎么会专门送来南瓜派；后来他猜测这位灵魂伴侣非同一般，因为死亡圣器的名字就这样镌刻在心口；再之后是那个明确的指向，能在三强争霸赛上和自己交谈的人；而现在，另一个对于未来的指引就这样从字里行间展示无疑。

但是，他真的应该遵从刻印的指引吗？

他曾经有过睡前故事， 妈妈用温柔的嗓音为他念的，故事的开始是很久很久以前，故事的起因是灵魂伴侣的遇见，故事的结尾是幸福快乐地生活在一起，永远。

所以阿不思努力学习，为了和那个人遇见；所以阿不思压抑恐慌，觉得一切还算不错；所以阿不思探索死亡圣器，以为这是命运的礼物。就好像任何一个普通孩子一样，他渴望灵魂伴侣，因为那就是一切悲伤离去的理由，是一切幸福的终极答案，是一切美好来临的开端。

或者不是。

因为不会有童话故事里的王子和公主，心口的刻印比月亮更加善变。

不必寻找借口，不必假装巧合，不过是那个人不想要你，罢了。

阿不思看见镜子里自己微微皱起的眉，接着忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

灵魂伴侣不是你的救世主。

别太期盼。

“别太期盼，格林德沃先生。”躺在床上，看起来过分精神矍铄的老人抬起一只手，做了个放轻松的手势。当然，在场的所有人都明白，这位带领德意志走上强盛之路的老人，铁血首相俾斯麦，已经走入了人生的最后阶段。而此刻，不过是他的回光返照。

无论如何，即使是面对死亡，站在过真正巅峰的人终究与其他人不同，就像俾斯麦此刻挥斥方遒的模样。面对骤然来访的格林德沃，他一点惊讶也没有，不过是平静地表达自己的观点：“从各个方面来说，我都没有支持你的理由，更何况是让你接受我的政治遗产。”

“事实上，我一直以为您还挺欣赏我的？”坐在俾斯麦的床边，格林德沃声音轻柔。

“当然，我一直是欣赏才华横溢颇有天赋的年轻人的，而你，是其中的佼佼者。”虚指了指格林德沃，俾斯麦依旧是头脑清晰的模样，“但是，小格林德沃先生，你不是‘自己人 ’。所以我会欣赏你，但是绝不会帮助你。”

“我以为，在威廉二世陛下逼迫着所有贵族的时候，我们都是一样的。特别是在皇帝陛下上台之后，他甚至忘记了您曾今为德意志做的一切，让您不得不到庄园里来。”格林德沃微微挑眉，不动声色地将自己划归到贵族这一拨，“这几年时间里，贵族们在不断流血，倘若您走了，谁还能代表贵族，维护大家的利益呢？”

俾斯麦笑了起来，大声地笑，让他苍老的身躯颤抖着，让人担忧他是否会因为这大笑而突然无法呼吸，但是他很快又停了下来，用因年老而苍老的浑浊瞳孔看着格林德沃，夸奖着：“多漂亮的证言，小格林德沃先生，当你还没成年的时候可说不出这种话，任何一句让你不舒服的话都可以让你冲进盥洗室平复心情。但现在，你甚至连表情都不会改变了。”

“但是，但是！盖勒特·格林德沃。你能欺骗其他人，却欺骗不了我。”

“你是贵族吗？不，你不是。”

“你是德意志人吗？不，你不是。”

“你是军人或者手工业者吗？不，你不是。”

“盖勒特·格林德沃，你是一个居住在奥匈帝国的巫师贵族。你和德意志，和奥匈帝国，和普通人之间并没有关系。而你想获得我的认可，无非就是想要利用我的政治遗产来获得德意志的承认，让巫师这个躲躲藏藏的小群体不像耗子一样躲在阴沟里！”

那副政客专属的，平静的表情挂在格林德沃的脸上，纹丝不动，他轻声细语地回答：“正如您所说的，俾斯麦先生。我希望巫师们走到前台来。但这有什么不好吗？如果没有人引导，当普通人突然发现巫师的存在？您应该知道，巫师并非没有自己的暴力机构。”

“巫师和普通人之间如果发生斗争，胜利的一定是我们。”俾斯麦冷笑。

“可在这之前，一定会有足够多的流血和牺牲。即使是以铁血著称的您，其实也并不希望吧？”格林德沃摊摊手。

俾斯麦却露出了他固执的一面：“但我更不希望看到我为之努力的一切，被一群不知所谓拿着小木棍的家伙攫取。”

“即使您清楚，其他人恐怕没有您这样的坚定？”格林德沃微微偏头，隐含威胁。

“我死之后，哪管洪水滔天！”俾斯麦坚定地回应，“我活着的时候，绝不会放弃我的坚持！”

“您真固执。”格林德沃叹了口气，站了起来，“我本来带来了魔法石……它的拥有者已经活了五百岁了。”

俾斯麦却轻松微笑：“年轻人，不是所有人都畏惧死亡。当你能通过死亡和自己的灵魂伴侣相聚的时候，死亡不过是一场甜梦，甚至让人迫不及待。”

格林德沃盯着俾斯麦，疑问似的突出那个总是有人在他面前提起的，让人不自在的词：“灵魂伴侣？”

俾斯麦稍微挪动身体，让自己躺得更舒服一些，常常呼出一口气，“小格林德沃，我知道你想的是什么。你的岁数却依旧没有找到灵魂伴侣，唯一的可能，是你在主动逃避。”

格林德沃垂下眼，终于没有说话。

“你以为灵魂伴侣是什么呢？是命运，是束缚，是你实现伟大事业的阻碍？”俾斯麦的声音渐渐低了下去，“就当是为了我对你的欣赏，让这个将死的糟老头子告诉你……”

“灵魂伴侣之所以是灵魂伴侣，是因为互补，契合，了解。不是因为某个人是你的灵魂伴侣，你才要和她在一起，而是你因为爱着她，与她契合，她才是你的灵魂伴侣。”

“灵魂伴侣是——”

“家。”

最后一声，宛如叹息。那个一手扶起整个德意志的巨人眼神黯淡了，静默地躺在床上。

等候在一旁的女仆哭泣了起来。

格林德沃抬眼瞥了下墙壁上的油画，那上面是俾斯麦的灵魂伴侣，妻子，乔安娜。

她是个有些黑，过分瘦削的女人，听闻她有些不修边幅，和她的大女儿一样。然而偏偏就是这么个女人，成为了俾斯麦这样的英雄人物的灵魂伴侣。为了和这位女士相聚，俾斯麦甚至拒绝了魔法石带来的生命。

明明并不配称，为何如此坚贞？

就连他的灵魂伴侣，不是也拒绝过他了吗？

他下意识想要抬手碰触胸口，却又立即反应过来，不过是冲在场诸位点头致意。

“那么，节哀。以及，再会。”

倘若所有人都认为灵魂伴侣才是正常的，为了争取更多人的支持，他也许应当去找找看，这位主动拒绝了他的灵魂伴侣？


	10. 一场撕裂的转折

10一场撕裂的转折

“阿洛伊斯先生，说说看，为什么。”指节敲打在桌面上，嗒嗒的声音，一下又一下，让心中有鬼的人心慌。

“阿洛伊斯先生？”像是没有看见长桌旁那个剧烈颤抖着，死死埋着头想要逃避现实的男巫，格林德沃拖长了音调，带着疑问的口气。

长桌两侧，自称为“圣徒”的这群人都静默无言，或是惊异，或是蔑视，或是愤怒的目光落在阿洛伊斯的身上。

“告诉我，阿洛伊斯先生，你又有什么不得不做的理由，要做这样的事？”格林德沃声音低沉，和其余的圣徒们不同，他的神色淡淡，甚至看不见愤怒的痕迹，但越是如此，某种沉重的压力却让室内空气近乎凝滞。

“我……我……我没有，我只是觉得那些卑贱的麻瓜，我们是巫师，他们根本不配，连魔法都不会使用的人，圣徒为什么，根本没有必要……”阿洛伊斯艰难地辩解着，颠三倒四，磕磕巴巴。

“嗯，因为认为麻瓜卑微，不想去接触他们。”格林德沃微微颔首表示自己明白了阿洛伊斯的话，在看到对方微微舒了一口气的时候，又冷不丁地吐出一句：“所以就向国际魔法联合会举报，指名道姓说我们的伙伴埃尔温，违反了保密法？”

坐在阿洛伊斯对面的巫师脸上满溢了愤怒，“埃尔温被那群蠢猪关进了监狱！你这个混账！”

“德意志魔法部突然模棱两可的态度，也是因为这件事。”坐在上首第三位的男巫尽量平静，却还是掩饰不住下垂的嘴角，“他们甚至主张给埃尔温来个摄魂怪之吻。本来已经站在我们立场上的三十一位关键位置的巫师，又有十七个突然改了念头。”

下方的女巫瞪着眼，“可笑的是埃尔温的罪名除了违反保密法之外，还被指责对十几个麻瓜的失踪负有责任，他们说是他杀了她们！谁都知道这是纯粹的污蔑！”

桌面上出现窃窃私语，厌恶的神色和声音同时响起，所有人都盯着阿洛伊斯，憎恶和怀疑在此刻密布于整个室内。

“不是，我没有，我只是开个玩笑说埃尔温和麻瓜的关系还不错……”阿洛伊斯试图辩解，声音却很低，他的额头上有细细密密的汗珠，忍不住去看格林德沃的表情，但是这位圣徒的领袖一副无悲无喜的模样。

然后格林德沃抬手，刹那间鸦雀无声。他盯着阿洛伊斯，扯了扯嘴角，“阿洛伊斯先生，我认为，所谓的玩笑不包括指名道姓地说某年某月某日，埃尔温和一位麻瓜女士遇见，两天之后这位女士就失踪了。”

“我，我……”他只说过那一次！为什么会被知道？阿洛伊斯眼神乱转，飞快地和桌面上那些人的目光一触即走，不敢与人对视。

格林德沃的眉宇间浮起阴云，“你是觉得有多惊讶，发现自己使用迷情剂骗来的麻瓜女孩之一竟然是埃尔温的灵魂伴侣，又根本不想承担利用迷情剂冒充他人灵魂伴侣的罪名，干脆一不做二不休，让埃尔温为你顶锅？”

“败类！杀了他！”一位圣徒愤怒地叫出了声。

“杀了他！”巫师们纷纷附和，那些亲眼见过阿洛伊斯公寓里神志不清，甚至心口的刻印已经消失的女孩的巫师们，更是完全无法遮掩极度的愤怒。

阿洛伊斯急切地想要辩驳：“那不过是一群麻瓜而已！她们连魔法都不会！”

“所以在你心里，麻瓜不是人？”格林德沃反问，“所以发现埃尔温的灵魂伴侣是麻瓜，还觉得很惊讶？”

就像是突然握住了救命稻草，阿洛伊斯立刻跟上话头：“是、是的。不过是个麻瓜，根本就配不上巫师！我没有做错，我没有做错。”

“所以就算是用迷情剂冒充她们的灵魂伴侣，甚至杀死她们的灵魂伴侣，也没什么大不了？就算是把身为同伴的埃尔温陷入绝境，也没什么大不了的？”格林德沃冷笑。

清清楚楚，艰难吞咽唾沫的声音，从阿洛伊斯身上发出。他涨红了脸，张开嘴，又合上嘴，半晌，突然恶狠狠地瞪着格林德沃：“难道你有多在乎灵魂伴侣吗！？你连自己的灵魂伴侣都不去找，凭什么在这里伸张正义？哈，我知道，你是担心自己的灵魂伴侣是个麻瓜，连你自己都看不起麻瓜，振振有词说这些话，以为你是个什么玩意儿！”

“无礼！”

“混账！”

怒喝声立即响起，圣徒们站了起来，飞快掏出的魔杖指向了阿洛伊斯。

“恼羞成怒并不能掩饰你的丑陋，阿洛伊斯先生。”格林德沃缓缓起身，容色平静，“但圣徒的理念，是废止保密法，促成巫师和麻瓜和平共处，同时，我们也尊重灵魂伴侣。”

“俄国的金融危机已经开始波及整个欧洲了，因为保密法不得不隐姓埋名和麻瓜灵魂伴侣一起生活的一部分巫师，处境恐怕不太乐观，在废止保密法之前，我们或许能给他们一些帮助，当然，如果有些人和阿洛伊斯先生是一个想法，似乎也没有救助的必要，是吧？”

缓缓走到房门口，格林德沃踏出去，忽而露出一丝微笑，“阿洛伊斯先生，再见。”

咔嗒一声，在他身后，房门被关上。

惨绿色的光芒立即从门缝中泄露。

站在门外的男巫递来几张纸笺。

第一张是德意志魔法部批准委托圣徒帮助逮捕阿洛伊斯的函件。下面的则是一份名单，囊括奥匈帝国，德意志，法兰西有记载的因灵魂伴侣是麻瓜而离开魔法界的巫师名单和当前住所。

“俄国，英国，西班牙都没有名单？”草草翻了翻这些纸笺，格林德沃挑起眉，问。

“当地魔法部拒绝了我们。”男巫回答。

“只能这样了。”格林德沃叹了口气。

“不能这样，”阿不思把手指放在额头上，神色无奈，“阿不福思，我还是希望你能够复学，我和安娜并不是不会照顾自己，如果你担心学校那边，我已经和校长、教授们提过了，他们都很乐意见到你回去。”这是他毕业后的夏天，归心似箭地回到家不过两天。

“但我不想回去。”阿不福思嚷嚷着，一脸满不在乎，“我又不是上学的料，阿不思，你不用说了。而且你不是已经答应了校长要去当助教吗？你如果去霍格沃茨的话，我肯定就要留在家！”

“我没那么着急要去学校，至少在你完成学业之前，阿不福思。”阿不思试图解释，但是阿不福思立刻变了脸色。

“你的意思是，为了让我先回去上学，你本来计划好的当霍格沃茨老师的事情也要拖？”他又一次提高了嗓门吼了出来。

“阿不福思！”阿不思皱起眉，“这是你应该拥有的！”

“不，对你这样的天才，在学校会很开心。但是我，阿不思，我不喜欢呆在学校里，难道你觉得读了七年级我就能成为奥罗？我没有那种天分也没有那么大的想法，为什么还要在学校里浪费时间？”阿不福思摇头，耷拉着眉毛。

已经为阿不福思和阿丽安娜担惊受怕了一整年，生怕自己在学校的时间里他们出了什么问题，阿不思此时显得十分固执，多少有些想要弥补阿不福思的牺牲的心思在内。他说：“就算你不想当奥罗，能多学习一点总是不会有错的。”

阿不福思的脾气比阿不思犟多了，所以他只是一抄手，把头扭到一边，突出三个字：“我不去。”

阿不思拿这样的阿不福思没办法，但他并不想就这样放任对方，只能伸手拉拉阿不福思的胳膊，无奈地叫弟弟的名字：“阿不福思，你别这么倔强。”

“我已经十七了，阿不思，再去学校里待两年出来，我就要二十了。”阿不福思扭着头，就是不去看阿不思，“阿不思，我的灵魂伴侣刻印写的是‘你的酒馆很不错’。”

阿不思怔愣。

“两岁的时候我就得到了这个刻印，我的灵魂伴侣会和我相遇在属于我自己的酒馆里。但是你看，哪儿来的酒馆呢？”阿不福思苦笑了一下，“如果等到我二十岁再从学校出来，什么时候才能拥有我的酒馆？三十？我不想让我的灵魂伴侣等这么久。”

“哦，如果是这样的话……”阿不思张口想说些什么。

“阿不思，你应该好好去做你的事，特别是演讲，不要因为我们让你的灵魂伴侣错过你一次又一次。”阿不福思却伸手，点了点阿不思的胸口，“也不要是说什么资助我的话，那是我的酒馆，不是你的。那是我的决定，不应该你来承担。”

阿不思只能沉默。他不想去，也想不出去演讲有什么用，能找到让安娜康复的办法吗？能让家里更宽裕一些吗？而阿不福思对灵魂伴侣的期待，他又无法去评价。

阿不福思却一脸轻松，嘟嘟囔囔地说着琐屑的事：“而且今年的麦子和羊毛都还没收，阿不思，市面上的面粉和黄油一天比一天贵了，听过有些麻瓜已经每天只能吃一个黑面包了，我们要节省一些。”

“……需要我帮忙吗？”粉饰太平，阿不思也只能这么问。

“呃，我们得把篱笆重新扎一遍，大概是篱笆太旧了，我老看见有人的脚印从院子里踩过去。还好绕过了我种的麦子还有羊棚。还有地精，也要清理了，不能让他们祸害了好不容易就要成熟的麦子！”阿不福思回答。

“好的，我看看。”阿不思捏着魔杖，和阿不福思一起到院子里去了。

“好吧，让我们看看！”举起骷髅水烟壶，格林德沃环视四周，即使在法兰西，多的是德意志，大不列颠，奥匈帝国乃至更远地区的其他人前来听这一场演讲。某种程度上来说，这是圣徒这个组织，在惩罚了叛徒，统一了理念之后，影响力扩大的具体体现。

他从口中呼出烟雾，魔力极快将他异色瞳孔中的场景宛如幻境一般展露给所有人。

“为什么反对保密法？”氤氲雾气之中，他低沉的声音响起。

“很多人对我说：格林德沃先生，麻瓜和我们有什么关系呢？是的，你的说法很对，对巫师而言，和麻瓜割裂实在太重要了。我们的课本上总是写，猎巫运动从来不曾对巫师造成很大的伤害，但如果真的是这样，为什么巫师没有统治麻瓜，反而是把自己隔绝起来，像被征服的殖民地的人一样，只顾着生存，完全看不到外界？”

那迷雾呈现出了多年前猎巫运动的场景，魔杖被折断的女巫在火刑架上哭嚎，显露出魔法天赋的孩子被捆着投入水中，巫师们东躲西藏，建立了隔绝麻瓜世界的结界，喘息着舔伤。

“别人欺辱我们，哪怕是我们认为弱小无能的麻瓜也来践踏我们，我们只会叫着，我们在保密法的背后发出强烈的愤慨和抗议，然后装作一切都没发生。因为保密法，为了和自己的灵魂伴侣在一起，我们中许多优秀的巫师只能放弃魔法，在麻瓜世界的最底层勉强度日。”

一张又一张面孔呈现在雾气之中，曾经的巫师折断了自己的魔杖，在工厂里机械劳作，在军队中摸爬滚打，甚至在街头乞讨度日。

“我们做了什么呢？因为保密法，我们明知道一切的发生，却装作没看见。麻瓜们在进步，他们占据着越来越多的土地，一场战争可以杀死数百万的人，而巫师呢？躲在保密法后面，假装一切都很平静，从不思考麻瓜对我们到底意味着什么。这是懦夫的行为，而我们不是一群只会忍气吞声的懦夫！当巫师的尊严、领土、生存空间都遭受践踏的时候，还有人认为保密法保护了我们！不知羞耻！”

最后四个字落下的时候，围拢的这群人，许多涨红了脸，握紧了拳。

“我很骄傲，在你们这些人中。这样不知羞耻的人，少之又少！我的面前，是真正懂得思考，具有勇气的一群人！这样的智慧和勇气，曾经让梅林将魔法传播到全世界，也让我们的祖先面对危机的时候保护了整个魔法界！他们不曾逃避，不曾怯懦！现在，同样的智慧和勇气在我们的身体里面奔涌，你们告诉我，你们愿意它消逝吗！？”

无论男女，无分老幼，会因圣徒的邀约前来的人原本就已经怀有类似的想法，在这一场杰出的演讲激励下，太多人在咆哮：“不！不愿意！”

格林德沃面容肃穆，点了点自己的心口，异色的双瞳缓缓扫视全场：“除去灵魂伴侣，这个世界上能够团结人们的，有两件东西：共同的理想和共同的犯罪。我们有巫师血脉中追求平等的伟大理想，我们要践踏国际保密法以完成一场犯罪！我们可以隐忍，但那一定是为了更伟大的利益，为了巫师被所有人承认！我们不是懦夫，而是坚强不屈的巫师！”

“还有许多腐朽的魔法部想要阻止我们，英国，俄国……他们以为保密法能保护他们，看着那些无法生存的巫师不得不苟延残喘，甚至变得他们自己都不知道自己是谁！但是我们会让他们知道，巫师荣耀的血脉不容许这样的亵渎！哪怕被污蔑，哪怕是暗杀，就算为这伟大的利益流尽最后一滴血，我也会昂着头颅，为此骄傲！”

“巫师们，我从你们愤怒的眼光中看到了巫师的未来，看到了不可战胜的力量，看到了骄傲的神色和猛兽般的光辉！我的伙伴们，圣徒们，胜利属于你们！”

在这个危机渐渐浮出水面的夏天，格林德沃，终于带着他的圣徒，开始站到了台前。

而阿丽安娜站在篱笆后。

听哥哥们说，市面上的食物越来越贵了，麻瓜那边尤为可怕，戈德里克山谷并不是个与世隔绝的地方，这里甚至还靠近麻瓜世界。阿不福思因此每天都小心翼翼地守在羊圈和麦子地旁边，精心侍弄麦子，每天挤羊奶；阿不思也整夜整夜地写着一些文章，投稿去赚取些钱财以作家用。

这会儿应该是午休的时刻，总是过分劳累的阿不思和阿不福思都昏昏沉沉地睡了。阿丽安娜却睡不着，她偷偷摸摸溜出房间，跑到羊圈这边。做不到和阿不思一样赚取财物，帮阿不福思挤挤羊奶，她还是能做到的。

她希望哥哥们能过好一些，不愿意成为哥哥们的拖累。

摸摸绵软的羊毛，小心不把羊儿弄疼，忙忙活活，将将比桶底高一点，就这么多羊奶。听说牛产奶会多一些，但是牛吃的更多，家里也没有足够的地方养牛。阿不福思应该也照顾不过来。那这样，其实也挺好的了。

安静的，夏天的午后，除了蝉鸣，本来不该有别的什么声音。

但是安娜听见了，一个人粗重的呼吸声。

她不常见人，除了哥哥们，她几乎从不见人。

她猛地转头去看那呼吸声的方向，看到一个穿着破旧的，有洞的，不知在哪儿磨损到袖口都平板了的麻瓜衣服的流浪汉，站在篱笆外，盯着她。

“你是谁？”她小声询问。

但那个有一头打结还泛着油光的乱发，胡子拉碴的流浪汉没有回答她，只是喃喃自语一样，用干涩的声音说话：“你是个善良的姑娘。”

阿丽安娜心中一动，下意识地端详起这个人来。

流浪汉的眼神死死盯着她，眼里是密布的血丝“你很善良，对不对？给我一头羊吧，给我一头羊？”

“什么？不，不行。”安娜不明白这是发生了什么，只是摇头。这的羊都是阿不福思的宝贝，怎么可能给对方？就算，就算……

毫无征兆地，流浪汉用力拉拽篱笆，不久前才用树枝编织的篱笆还算牢固，却也在他的猛力拉拽下摇曳起来，而这流浪汉就像疯狗一样大声吼叫起来：“不给我羊！不给我羊！你们都要逼我去死！”

安娜被吓了一跳，下意识用身体挡住身后的羊群，她把奶桶抱在怀里，从来没有遇到过这种事，她很害怕。

那个流浪汉毫不消停，嘶吼着，用力踢打着篱笆，“婊子，贱人，我是巫师！我不去麻瓜工厂，竟敢折断我的魔杖！快给我羊！给我！”他从脏透了的衣服里抽出一根魔杖——明显被折断过的，被一堆看不清是什么颜色的布条缠在一起的，指向了安娜！

“哥哥！”阿丽安娜尖叫了起来。

“快给我！不然我就杀了你！杀了你！”流浪汉青筋暴起，这是个彻头彻尾的疯子！“我要杀了你，钻心剜骨——”

被阿丽安娜的尖叫惊醒的阿不思，举着魔杖从窗口翻了出来，飞快地在阿丽安娜面前施展保护咒：“盔甲护身！障碍重重！盔甲护身！”

“又来一个……又来一个！去死去死去死！”从流浪汉那支被折断过的魔杖里，一个又一个的恶咒飞出，向着阿丽安娜和阿不思攻击。

“安娜！”顾不得自己，阿不思冲上去，想要把阿丽安娜拉到自己身后，但是女孩双眼一翻，还不等几个恶咒抵达，一团黑色烟雾已经猛地扩散开来！

完了！被人看见安娜爆发了！阿不思心下一冷，没来得及反应，默默然猛地炸开！

“啊！”流浪汉丢下了魔杖，捂住脸，踉踉跄跄地退后两步，阿不思看到鲜红的血液从对方的指缝中流淌出来！

“安娜，不要！”阿不思冲着那团黑雾喊，他不能让安娜杀人！他的小妹妹再也经受不起这样的打击了！更何况这是在室外，万一被人发现了，身为默然者的安娜会被魔法部做什么？

“安娜！”举起魔杖冲到黑雾前面，阿不福思却找不到什么咒语让他不伤害阿丽安娜，又能制止默默然的爆发！

“该死！”阿不思啐了一口，来不及去管在原地嚎叫滚动的流浪汉，先对着黑雾伸出手，“安娜，冷静下来！哥哥在这里！”

被阿不思的举动惊醒了一样，阿不福思也叫嚷起来：“安娜，安娜，别担心，哥哥在，没有危险，你是安全的！”

那一团黑雾似乎迟疑了一下，如同沸腾一样剧烈的翻滚也迟滞了起来。

阿不思放软了声音，“对，对，就是这样，没关系的，安娜，冷静下来，到哥哥这儿来。”

那团雾气开始缓缓向内收拢，眼看就要没事了。

“婊子婊子婊子！阿瓦达索命！”不知何时又一次捡起了自己魔杖的流浪汉怒骂着，对着阿不思的后背，念出死咒。

电光火石！

黑雾在一刹那把阿不思淹没！

绿光也在这一刻冲到他后背！

阿不思看见阿不福思神色恐慌地想举起魔杖，但太快了，他没来得及！

剧痛像是从灵魂生长，如同要把人撕裂一样的恐怖痛苦从心口出发，一瞬间贯穿全身！阿不思下意识地伸手抱住褪去黑雾落在自己怀里的小妹妹，却因为痛苦无力支撑，猛地跪在地上！

“昏昏倒地！”阿不福思的咒语终于落下！被击中的流浪汉砸在了地面上！

“咳！咳咳！”阿不思猛烈地咳嗽，浑身都在颤抖。疼痛来的快去的也快，他现在只是觉得浑身发冷，像是感冒了一样，嗓子很痛。

“阿不思！安娜！”阿不福思冲了过来，面色惨白，“怎么了！刚才默默然好像没有变回安娜，直接包着你和索命咒撞上了！”

安娜挡下了索命咒？阿不思先看向被自己抱在怀里的小妹妹，心里一紧。

“对，对不起，哥哥。”同样面色惨白的阿丽安娜，从齿缝间泄出极低极低的声音，“那个人跟我说第一句话，我，我以为是我的灵魂伴侣。”

“咳！咳！”阿不思的咳嗽没有停止，觉得像是有人往自己胃里塞了一块铅，沉得过分。这种疯子怎么可能是阿丽安娜的灵魂伴侣！？

“但是他说、说后面的话，我、我就知道、他不是了。”阿丽安娜细碎的声音断断续续，“我觉得、觉得好累，好困，也许要睡一觉，晚餐，晚餐的时候要叫我……”

她慢慢闭上眼，阿不福思几乎是下意识地伸手去探阿丽安娜的鼻息，直到确定她是真的睡着了，才松了一口气，几乎是瘫软地一屁股坐到阿不思的旁边。

“阿不思，你还好吗？”他用劫后余生的语气问阿不思。

阿不思想说没事，但他忙着咳嗽，咳得撕心裂肺，只得伸出手拉了拉阿不福思的袖子，示意他先处理那个疯子流浪汉。

他们没有办法，即使这个疯子带来了这么严重的后果，为了保全安娜，为了这个家，他们只能来几个一忘皆空，然后把这个人丢得远远的。

阿不福思知道怎么做，他只是把牙咬得咯咯作响，几乎是用念索命咒的恶意念着一忘皆空，把那个疯子用魔法抛到更远的地方去。

阿不思的咳嗽渐渐停息了，喉头的疼痛慢慢消隐。他抱着自己的妹妹，也举起魔杖，打算清理一下这里的一片狼藉。

但他张开口，忽而在下一声咳嗽的时候吐出了一口黑红色的血块。

“阿不思！”几乎是立刻，阿不福思冲了过来，一把拽住阿不思的手臂，他惊慌地看着自己的哥哥，不知道是不是那一道索命咒的后果，他拉扯开阿不思的领口，想弄明白是不是有什么伤口。

阿不思张口，想说点什么安慰阿不福思，但是除了气流冲出口腔，他的口中没有发出半点声音。

这是，怎么了？

阿不福思却怔楞地看着阿不思的心口。

你的理想，也是我的理想。

怎么会，又变了？

错过了三强争霸赛，错过了演讲相遇，阿不思的灵魂伴侣要什么时候才能到他的身边？

为什么他总是为了家人，承受这些？

站在镜前打算看看现有的灵魂伴侣刻印，方便寻找自己灵魂伴侣的圣徒领袖格林德沃，看着他心口上的文字在一瞬间扭曲，突然又变了一个样子。

一起。

闪烁了两下之后，这个刻印忽而消失了。

他的心口，空无一物。


	11. 一场幻梦美景的残余

刻印，消失了？

那一刹，格林德沃下意识捂住自己空荡荡的心口。就像那里有什么见不得人的东西，或者那里没有能见人的东西。

有那么一刻，格林德沃不知道自己在想什么。

刻印消失的原因，所有人都清楚。只有当灵魂伴侣在相遇之前就已经死去，刻印才会像是现在这样，一片空白。因为你的灵魂伴侣已经不可能对你说出第一句话了。

他的灵魂伴侣，死了？

就在他开始打算找到这个人的时候，就在他查看刻印的时候，这个因为所谓命运的安排出现的存在，就这么像是个玩笑一样，干脆利落地死了个透？

哈？哈！

这简直就像是个劣质的笑话，荒诞不经宛如孩童编造的漏洞百出的故事。所谓命运注定会相遇的灵魂伴侣，偏偏在他十八岁的时候才诞生在这个世界上，然后在十八年后，就这么死了？

那这个灵魂伴侣又有什么用？这不断变动的刻印又有这么意义？

还是命运的愚弄，抛下看似美味的饵食，却浸满了剧毒？

简直可笑，太可笑了！

格林德沃看见自己在镜中露出讥讽的笑容，那双总是显得冷漠的异色双瞳里有着些微新奇嘲弄的味道。他不记得，这个神色和他十六岁第一次说出自己对灵魂伴侣的不屑一顾时如出一辙。他也忽视了自己下意识遮住刻印部位的手掌。

他只是忍不住笑出了声，最开始是鼻音的轻声，接着是声带的震动，最后是贯通喉咙乃至身体的狂笑，笑得整个人都在颤抖，眼角也眯起了细纹。

“哈哈，哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈！”

灵魂伴侣？

灵魂伴侣啊！

亏得盥洗室的隔音效果极佳，也亏得这座城堡之中，格林德沃是唯一的主人。家养小精灵理所当然不会再这样的时候出现，也不会有其他人听见这位如今无论在魔法界还是在欧洲政坛之中都无法被忽视的大人物如同魔怔一样的笑声。

格林德沃停下狂笑的时候，还在喘息。过分剧烈的笑消耗了太多的氧气，让他不由加快了呼吸，以平息颤动的胸膛。但或许正是因为这一阵狂笑，那些好笑的，愚弄的，纷杂的情绪终于开始沉淀。

理智开始回笼。

镜子里，他的脸上还有因为剧烈大笑带来的潮红，缺氧也使他看起来并不平静，但格林德沃只是表情平静，拉好衣领，一颗一颗重新将衬衣的纽扣沿途一直扣到颈下第一颗，恨不得把喉结也遮掩干净。

在命运的愚弄之外，他需要思考更多的东西。

盖勒特·格林德沃可以不在乎灵魂伴侣，说着那些灵魂伴侣不应该那么重要的话，但是盖勒特·格林德沃绝对不可以没有灵魂伴侣。因为无论是巫师，甚至是麻瓜，灵魂伴侣的存在都是理所当然的。要想成为顶尖的领导者，拥有灵魂伴侣是获得大众信任和追随的基本前提。  
该怎么做？

暴露自己灵魂伴侣死亡，博取同情？不，大众会认为失去灵魂伴侣的人没有牵绊，不值得信赖。那么暂时隐藏这则消息？反正一直以来自己对灵魂伴侣有些不以为然的态度，很多人已经习惯了。持续维持这个状态，能隐瞒很多问题。

再往后的话……也许应该做出一些假象，假装自己已经找到了这个灵魂伴侣，只是把对方藏起来以免对方因为针对自己的攻击受伤。

现阶段，先维持其他人对自己的固有印象吧。

对灵魂伴侣没什么兴趣的盖勒特·格林德沃。

而绝不能是，失去了灵魂伴侣的盖勒特·格林德沃。

“我差点失去了我的灵魂伴侣。”圣芒戈的年轻医生约翰叹息着，摊了摊手，“前段时间，即使我还没有和对方相遇，只能从刻印的模糊中看出这一切。我们很难知道未来会发生什么。但是无论命运给什么，生活总要继续。”

“……谢谢你，约翰医生。”阿不福思道谢，声音沙哑，他看起来很糟糕，眼下青黑，双目通红，脸颊凹陷。

所以一旁的阿不思，安慰地伸出手，拦住阿不福思的肩膀，拍了拍。

阿不福思把阿不思的手拉了下来，握住。他垂下目光，不敢看自己的哥哥。

他也不敢去看躺在病床上，看起来只不过是安静沉睡，面容红润健康的阿丽安娜。

阿不福思不明白为什么。

他不明白这个世界上那么多苦难，为什么非要出现在自己家里。

他不明白为什么安娜会被攻击，父亲为什么会死在阿兹卡班，母亲为什么会拥抱死亡，阿不思为什么会失语，安娜为什么会……沉睡。

他快要被击垮了。

以前的事情已经过去，阿不福思不愿再想，但他此刻正面对当下的一切。

本以为只是因为默默然的爆发而疲惫的阿丽安娜，从睡过去之后再也没有醒过来。

本以为就要去霍格沃茨当老师的阿不思，却失去了自己的声音。

是不是他们做错了什么？还是命运的确对这一家人抱有恶意？

冒着安娜默然者的身份被发现的风险，他们不得不把安娜送到圣芒戈，只是因为他们对她的熟睡束手无策，而无论用怎样的办法，都无法让安娜醒过来。

而他更加没办法的，是阿不思。

阿不福思捏着阿不思的手，手掌温暖干燥，让人觉得可靠。但握着这只手，却并不能让阿不福思感到安稳。

阿不思那么聪明，他本来应该有光明的未来。去魔法部，也许做研究，甚至在霍格沃茨当老师已经是对他天赋的浪费。这样的阿不思，这样的阿不思，为什么会失去自己的声音？

在夺走了那么多东西之后，还要夺走阿不思的希望吗？

“事实上，在面对死咒，我们可能没有更好的办法。”约翰医生无奈地说着，“阿瓦达索命咒这样的咒语，在一般的情况下是不会有逃生者的。阿丽安娜和阿不思的情况，其实已经可以说是非常幸运。正因为这样，对于在索命咒下逃生之后，如何处理遗留的恶咒后遗症，我们做不了太多。”

静默无声。

阿不福思不知道如何回应，他只是低着头。

而阿不思则举起魔杖，在空气中开始书写：【也就是说，安娜现在的沉睡，可能会一直持续下去？】

约翰医生点了点头，他眼里有些压抑不住的同情神色，也许是因为年轻的缘故，与圣芒戈的其他工作者不同，这位医生对病人们有些过分投入感情了。而了解了邓布利多家的事，再加上阿不福思诉说的那个，为了保护体弱多病的妹妹而被流浪疯巫师攻击的故事，更加深了他的关心。

面对似乎已经完全接受了自己的失语，甚至并没有露出多少遗憾神色的阿不思，约翰医生也说不出什么安慰的话语，他低头看了看躺在床上的少女，想起阿不福思说的，这个小姑娘看到流浪的巫师所以想要帮助对方的举动，叹息着呢喃：“你是个善良的姑娘。”

阿不福思的脸色变了，他甚至忘记了自己的避讳，看向阿不思，随即也看见阿不思回望的双眼。

这句话，是让阿丽安娜差点以为那个流浪者是她灵魂伴侣的话，是两个哥哥所看到的，阿丽安娜刻印上的文字！

而刚才，这位约翰医生说，他的刻印在不久之前发生了模糊！

会不会，会不会？

阿不思举起了魔杖。

【医生，你的刻印内容，可以说说吗？】他蓝色的眼睛目光灼灼。

“啊？”约翰医生楞了一下，成年人很少会询问对方刻印的信息，特别是在对方还没有找到自己灵魂伴侣的情况下。而一旦询问，也就意味着——

这位年轻的医生不由自主地看向躺在病床上少女，“我，我的刻印内容是：这里是什么地方？”

如果，如果这个女孩儿突然醒来的话，她应该，就应该说出这句话！

这应该是让人无比兴奋的事，安娜竟然遇到了她的灵魂伴侣。如果不是在这样的场合下。

阿不福思却忍不住去想阿不思，想他几次变换的刻印，想他失去的声音。如果约翰胸口的刻印是那样的内容，安娜总有清醒的一天，但是阿不思呢？阿不思的未来又会怎么样呢？

骤然发现了自己灵魂伴侣的约翰医生，却只能直勾勾地看着阿丽安娜。他现在没办法去思考太多，只能跟着直觉走，迷迷糊糊地开口：“她……她，魔力很充盈，流转也很顺畅，为什么，为什么没去过霍格沃茨呢？”

“因为身体不好。”阿不福思硬邦邦地解释着。

“啊，是以前身体不好吗？现在情况还不错……”约翰下意识地搓了搓衣角，这似乎是他紧张时的动作。

但阿不思却轻轻拉了拉阿不福思的衣服，他表情有些严肃，举起魔杖，再度书写：【你刚才说安娜的魔力充盈，运转流畅？】

“是的，怎么了？”

阿不思审视着约翰，嘴唇紧抿，半晌，才抖了抖魔杖，再度写下一行字：【她曾被默默然寄宿。】

“不可能！”约翰倒吸一口凉气，几乎是惊慌失措地解释了起来：“默然者不可能活到现在的年纪，从来没有十岁以后默然者的记录，而且，而且阿丽安娜的魔力运转根本不是默然者的样子！”

这一会儿，阿不思的脸上却露出了笑意。

因为从约翰的话语里，一些事情已经清晰。

阿丽安娜身上的默默然，在死咒中，已经消失了，至少是不再存在于阿丽安娜的身上了！

安娜醒过来的时候，一定会很开心吧？

一夜之间，她得到了自己的灵魂伴侣。

一夜之间，他失去了自己的灵魂伴侣。

盖勒特·格林德沃的心底有一把火在灼烧。那不是凡火，是来自地狱的黑火，这火焰让他不得安宁，让他感到无休无止的愤怒。

而在这样的时候，偏偏有人上赶着撩拨虎须。

法兰西，不得不说，这是格林德沃的势力薄弱区，更是近些时间他试图扩张自己影响力的桥头堡。

正如过去在其他国家所做的那样，格林德沃的选择是从麻瓜世界开始。毕竟，麻瓜才是占据更多数的群体，如果没有做好麻瓜的工作，让巫师直接展现在麻瓜面前，问题恐怕会更多。

然而刚刚从议院走出来，格林德沃就发现事情不对。

在议院之外，一群不知从何而来的记者，见他出来就围拢了上来。

“格林德沃先生！听说您一直以来蔑视灵魂伴侣的存在？”一个满脸雀斑的年轻人挥舞着手里的纸笔，向格林德沃冲了上来。

“格林德沃伯爵阁下，您的灵魂伴侣是在法兰西吗？为什么您现在才来寻找？”身材娇小的女人努力踮起脚，在人群当中提高了声音喊着。

还有身材高大的中年人，不顾身上西装被挤皱，飞快地吐出一连串的问题：“请问您是否在欺骗民众？您前来法兰西是不是有阴谋？还是为了维护无用的婚姻而抗拒灵魂伴侣？”

嘈杂的声音瞬间响起，几乎是立刻，跟在格林德沃身边的人挡住了汹涌而来的人群。

但格林德沃能看见那些充满了异样兴奋的面孔，而他更能嗅到某种阴谋的气息。

这个世界上没有哪个国家不尊重灵魂伴侣。但在这个基础上，法兰西可能是诸多国家之中最为极端的一个，这里的许多贵族甚至会在婚后遇到自己灵魂伴侣后直接私奔，而他们的配偶对此不以为意。

在这个国家，攻击格林德沃对灵魂伴侣的态度，是让他无法得到普通人支持的最好办法。

关键在于，无论格林德沃有怎样的影响力，在这个明年法国就要举行奥林匹克运动会和世界博览会的当口，他怎么会被这么多麻瓜记者关注？

但是，在此时此刻，在大庭广众之下，在被众多麻瓜记者围拢的时候，格林德沃无法用魔法的方式解决问题，而为了最终的目的，他也不能放任这群人，更需要去回答一两个问题，化解某些抗拒。

那些人还是用亢奋的面孔面对他，努力想要靠近，提高了声音大声喊着。

“格林德沃伯爵，您的灵魂伴侣是谁？对方知道您对灵魂伴侣的态度吗？”

“格林德沃先生，请回答我的问题！”

“格林德沃！你到底有没有灵魂伴侣？”

人群之中，格林德沃绷紧了自己的表情，那些声音吵得他他心神不宁，而空荡荡的心口灼烧的黑火，带来暴躁的情绪，和破坏的欲望。

他到底有没有灵魂伴侣？哈！他到底有没有灵魂伴侣！？

一个突兀出现又突兀消失的存在，算灵魂伴侣吗？

然而他只是，只是露出带着趣味的笑容，仿佛调侃一样轻松愉快地回应着：“当然，谁没有灵魂伴侣呢？”

刹那间，这群记者们安静下来，静待他回答完，却正因为这个回答，更加兴奋。几乎是他的声音刚落下，一群人又七嘴八舌地吵嚷起来。

“那为什么从来没有人见过您的灵魂伴侣？”

“对方是哪国人？是先生还是女士？”

“从来没有见过这个人，难道对方已经死了吗？”

格林德沃依旧微笑，就好像那种羞恼和刺痛并没有出现在他的思维里，这不过是普通的问答。

他说：“我并不热衷于展览我的灵魂伴侣，这并不意味着对方不存在。哈哈，如果一定要我给一点提示的话，我可以告诉大家我的灵魂伴侣，可能有世界上最完美的性格。”

直接拒绝透露灵魂伴侣的身份，在被质疑是否拥有灵魂伴侣的场合下，的确会引发质疑。但是当格林德沃给出了一些细节的时候，他话语中的可信度却急剧提高了。那些带着质问，兴奋的问话声，也因此一滞。

“最完美的性格？”人们追问着。

“独立自主，有自己的头脑，敢于质疑，敢于求证。”从一开始就敢对他说“先生，我不同意您的观点”，倒也是有主见得很。格林德沃露出一点追思的表情，句句都是真话，只因为他知道说谎的代价太高，反而部分的，不完全的事实却能够欺骗更多人。

“但是，本身却是个谦逊礼貌的人。”第二则刻印，那个人说了“谢谢”，面对陌生人时的礼节，足以推论出一个人的性格。格林德沃学着他曾经见过的那些拥有灵魂伴侣的人的口吻，带着一点骄傲和一点夸耀，说着他全然不了解的自己的灵魂伴侣。

“那您是怎么和对方相遇的呢？”充满兴奋的人群中，那位女记者提出了自己的问题。

格林德沃看了对方一眼，那眼神不像是被冒犯，就好像被提到了令他感兴趣的话题一样，他说：“老实说，我差点就成了我灵魂伴侣的教授了。大家都知道，在学校里这是不道德的。”为了避免老师利用权力，师生恋情在学校内是被绝对禁止的。格林德沃做了个庆幸的手势，引来人群中的轻笑声。

他记得曾经写在心口的那句“好的，教授”，第三则刻印的内容，只不过他没有选择成为一名教授罢了。

“然后呢？所以您和对方还是在学校里遇到了？”有人在本子上快速记录着，却不忘询问。

“相遇这种事情……虽然看起来我似乎是小有薄名，但我的灵魂伴侣一开始并不认识我。”第四则刻印，显示了“请问您是？”的问句。他的灵魂伴侣对他并无所知。

这群消息灵通几乎什么都知道的记者们发出了叹息，盖勒特·格林德沃，这可是个大人物。在整个欧洲地区，他具有国际事务上巨大的影响力，尤其是在奥匈帝国和德意志。如果他的灵魂伴侣一开始不知道他，也许这位灵魂伴侣，是法国人或者英国人？哦，考虑到格林德沃的活动范围，多半是法国人吧。

“我的灵魂伴侣非常优秀，事实上我很少有能够完全折服对方的领域。当然，也不是没有。”不然第五个刻印不会是“无法与您相比，盖勒特·格林德沃先生”。

“但最让我动容的，是我的灵魂伴侣，同我有着一致的理想。”刻印在消失之前留下的“一起”这个词，在格林德沃的口中这样被解读。

几乎是整齐划一的赞叹声，丰富的细节似乎证明了这么一个人的存在，盖勒特·格林德沃的的确确拥有一位灵魂伴侣，只不过他不愿意把自己的灵魂伴侣展示出来让旁人知道罢了。

甚至于挡住记者们的格林德沃的追随者，也笃信了这一点。

“但是，如果您有灵魂伴侣的话，为什么您一直以来似乎都对灵魂伴侣有些，不太重视？”

格林德沃微微摇头，“这也许是大家的误解。一直以来我的观点都是，灵魂伴侣不应当占据生活的全部重量。我们也不应当只为了自己的灵魂伴侣而活。因为这个世界上除去我们的灵魂伴侣，还有崇高的理想和道德，实现和平与平等的努力，承担家庭和事业的责任，有时候，我们的情感需要为了责任让步，即使这让人痛苦。”

而他这么多年来，他所坚持的改变世界的伟大理想，理应比一个突兀出现又死去的灵魂伴侣重要。

所以，何必在意？为什么要思索？就让那个不知从何而来不知往何处去的灵魂伴侣一边去好了。

盖勒特·格林德沃本来就不需要灵魂伴侣，不必被牵绊，不必被束缚，不要像普通人那样因为灵魂伴侣而轻易感到悲喜。

失去灵魂伴侣应该让他感到轻松。

他应该轻松。

格林德沃脸色轻松，只是瞳孔里反射不出光，一片空洞。


	12. 一柄斩断牵绊的利刃

12一柄斩断牵绊的利刃

阿不思·邓布利多——提起这个名字，你会在认识他的人们眼中看见敬佩，嘴里听见赞叹。  
现在，已经很少有人用“天才”这样空泛的词来描述阿不思了，人们选择用更多其他的词语表达自己对阿不思的感受。

他们说他天赋绝伦，说他智慧深沉，说他坚韧不拔，说他温厚为人。

也不知道阿不思的灵魂伴侣要怎样优秀，才能被上天认定和这个几乎完美的红发青年配称。  
这位优秀的巫师毕业于霍格沃茨，因为一场意外，他放弃了留校。然而无论是这个后果或者意外的本身，都无法阻挡一个真正优秀的人绽放自己的光芒。

阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多，成名于龙血研究。他在1899年11月发表在学术专刊上关于通过龙的魔法抗性，治疗部分过去无法医治的恶咒受害者的论文，在学界广受关注。更令人振奋的是，这篇论文的的确确指引了一条新的道路，帮助了更多的人。

“在短短一年多时间里，圣芒戈已经救助了此前人们只能束手无策的五十七例恶咒带来的重病。其中，治愈了十六例因钻心剜骨咒陷入崩溃的病人，甚至把差点因阿瓦达索命咒死亡的两位位受害者从死亡边缘拉了回来。”戴着华贵帽子的女人站在法兰西巴黎某座庄园的某个阳台上，俯视着人群，眼神发亮，“阿不思·邓布利多，才华出众。”

站在女贵族身旁的的男士往前半步，也看到那一头漂亮的红发在侍者的引领下走向大厅。他说：“他的兄弟姐妹就不一样了，一个酒吧老板，一个在床上躺着的小姑娘，看不见任何天赋，和他简直是完全不同的人。”

“这样优秀的人才本来就不可能是扎堆出现的。”女贵族却笑了笑，“如果不是因为经济危机，不是因为维多利亚女王去世，太多的大消息遮掩了这个人，他早就该在整个欧陆都著名了，也轮不到我们先来和他打交道。”

男贵族抬起胳膊，女贵族就挽住他。

“走吧，让我们去和这位年轻的小先生聊聊。”他们离开了阳台。

“有些时候我十分想和那位年轻的小先生聊聊。”在同一座庄园的休息室里，盖勒特·格林德沃拉扯了一下领口，脸上的阴沉已经不耐烦遮掩，“他已经造成了足够多的麻烦了。”

“雅克·德·弗朗斯的行为应该是他个人的选择，弗朗斯家族的态度实际上是暧昧不明的。”格林德沃家族的亲密盟友，纳美斯家族这一代的继承人，克里斯蒂安提出了自己知道的情况，“虽然被藏得很好，但小弗朗斯实际上也是麻瓜和巫师的混血。因为血统的问题，所以一直以来他在弗朗斯家族不太受尊重。”

“越是自己出身这样，越是要排斥麻瓜？”格林德沃嘲弄地嗤笑，“为了显示自己的观点，就找到了圣徒头上？因为我们一直在寻求废止《保密法》，甚至有一部分势力范围在麻瓜？真是够短视的。”

“如果单纯从找麻烦的方式来说，小弗朗斯是个颇具天赋的人。”克里斯蒂安摊了摊手，“从灵魂伴侣入手，攻击您不愿意让自己的灵魂伴侣展现天赋，不愿意给灵魂伴侣平等的地位，这种话题只要您的灵魂伴侣一天不在大众面前出现，就很难被消弭。”

“因为一直以来我明确提出的灵魂伴侣不是那么重要的观念？”格林德沃不问为什么其他政客不会遇到这种诘责，因为这太过明显，他的弱点就摆在台面上，所有人都看得见。只不过小弗朗斯是第一个利用这个弱点的人罢了。

纳美斯·克里斯蒂安点点头，又摇摇头，“您知道原因的。”真正靠近盖勒特·格林德沃的人早就心有猜测，只是他们不会明说。也许外界很多人相信格林德沃是为了保护灵魂伴侣而隐藏对方的信息。但如果真的有这么一个人，无论如何，总会有蛛丝马迹。

格林德沃垂下眼睛，半晌，才冷淡地开口：“但我只能这么坚持。”他是个合格的政客，不管他再怎么排斥灵魂伴侣，在这样的攻讦中，他也应该会选择直接展现灵魂伴侣的方式来澄清，而当他退而求其次地选择吃力不讨好的方式时，言下之意已经很明确了。

但克里斯蒂安在这暗示之中，依然感到不可置信。他不应该问，却还是忍不住开口——

“您是说，这个人已经……”

“这个魔法，已经相对成熟了。”一张漂浮在空中的银色嘴唇一张一合，用没有音调起伏的声音陈述，站在一旁的阿不思微笑着眨了眨眼。

“梅林啊，您真是个不折不扣的天赋之人！”女贵族忍不住发出这样的感叹，她着迷地看着空中的嘴唇，“邓布利多先生，您这个魔法将会帮助太多人，因为恶咒的后遗症没办法使用魔药指直接重新找回身体的人们现在都能回到以前的生活中去了！”

那张嘴唇再度开启，继续代替阿不思震动声带，说出他无法说出的话语：“女士，这并不意味着这个魔法没有缺陷。虽然我们可以用魔法器官代替我们原本的肢体，但这些魔法器官，不能够算作是我们‘自己’的。”

“嗯？具体聊聊呢？”男贵族好奇地询问。

“比方说，我用这张嘴代替我说话，但是任何设置了需要我的声音才能解锁的魔法锁或者契约等等，都不会对这张魔法嘴产生反应。它不被承认是我身体的一部分。”魔法器官在空气中漂浮着，陈述阿不思的观点。

“同时，魔法器官咒语虽然能够通过炼金的方式融入制作完成的假眼，肢体等等，但这些物品没有办法被麻瓜使用。现阶段，只有巫师们才能通过这样的方式摆脱残疾，但我想，更多需要魔法器官帮助的人，其实是在麻瓜中间。”

“哦，您和我们今天的贵客，圣徒领袖格林德沃阁下似乎抱有一样的观点呢。”女贵族感叹了一句，“还是说，像您这样天赋绝伦又远见卓识的人，都认为《保密法》的确应该废止？”

“我们应该，选择和麻瓜融合？”

“我们理应主动和麻瓜融合。”神色中，已经半点都没有之前阴沉的盖勒特·格林德沃，举起香槟，对周围的人们这样说。他的目光扫过人群中那带着几个人，努力也压不住脸上不忿的年轻人。

哦，雅克·德·弗朗斯先生，真是不遗余力地找麻烦。因为自己的经历摆出一副激进蔑视麻瓜的模样，可这并不能遮掩他虚弱的本质。只是这样像苍蝇一样不断嗡嗡，实在是太惹人厌烦了。

“就在不久前，麻瓜世界的英国女王、印度帝国女皇去世了。这样一位大人物的逝世，即使是我们当中对麻瓜世界漠不关心的先生和女士们，也有所感知。而在过去的一九零零年，整个世界的经济危机带来的波折影响，想必大家也都有所体会。我想我已经不需要再强调麻瓜世界对于我们的意义。”

格林德沃讲述着，他神态自若，语气笃定，更何况这一场宴会本来就是法兰西的圣徒崇拜者和亲近者们组织的，小弗朗斯先生在这样的场合，其实占不了什么便宜。

“没有深入掌握过一个家族，没有真正感受过整个魔法界情况的年轻人，或许无法体会到这一点，但是相信在场的各位，都很清楚麻瓜世界的重要性。当然，过去的时间里，我们选择隐藏在幕后，通过代理人的方式在麻瓜世界获得我们应有的地位。”

“作为预言者，命运予以我未来的启示。一场席卷整个世界的战争即将到来——是的，现如今的麻瓜世界也在不断发生战争，但我所预见的远比现有的战争更加可怖——而倘若我们无法在这一场战争中站稳脚跟，整个巫师群体的未来，会随着麻瓜的迅速发展而不再乐观。”

那些认真聆听的面孔之间，小弗朗斯毫不掩饰地撩起牙齿，“嗤”地笑了一声。

“说谎，你不值得信任！”

“您真是个值得信任的人。”女贵族端起盛放着小点心的盘子，递给阿不思，“阿不思，虽然这句话很多人都说过了，但是我还是要说，像您这样优秀的人，本来早就应该声名鹊起了。”

接过点心，用指尖拈起一块小蛋糕，阿不思只是甜蜜地微笑，谦逊地微微摇头。他那打着卷儿的漂亮长发用丝绸在脖颈后打了个结，黯淡焰火一样的头发乖顺地垂到腰臀，坐下来的时候，发梢散在椅面上。

看着他这张英俊的面孔，已经有了些年纪的女贵族忍不住眯起眼，笑纹的皱褶就这么出现在她眼角的位置，就好像每一位女性长辈那样，她忍不住问这个本来还抱着纯粹结交心思，现在却货真价实地欣赏喜爱的年轻人：“阿不思，你的灵魂伴侣是谁呢？”

阿不思放下咬了一口的点心，取出魔杖抖了抖，一串金色的文字就浮现在了空气中：【我还没遇到我的灵魂伴侣。】虽然发明了魔法器官，但是阿不思并不特别喜欢使用，因为那张嘴说出来的话语冷漠机械，也并不是他的声音，有时候他宁可用书写的方式表达自己的意思。

“天呐！”女贵族惊讶了，“你没有在学校里遇到那个人吗？”常理而言，绝大部分的灵魂伴侣年纪都相似，他们多半会在学校里遇到彼此。

但是很快，她想起了什么，又平静了下来，说：“不过没关系，灵魂伴侣既然注定，也不用着急。就像我们今天的贵宾格林德沃阁下，谁都没弄清楚过他到底是什么时候才找到自己的灵魂伴侣的。不过，就算他对灵魂伴侣的态度不太……他不是也得到了自己的灵魂伴侣吗？”

“但你这么好的人，如果我是你的灵魂伴侣，早一秒遇到你也是好的。”

“正常人对于自己的灵魂伴侣，谁不是早一秒遇到对方也是好的？”小弗朗斯大声地说着，“格林德沃先生，你从来没有主动去寻找过自己的灵魂伴侣，更不愿意让其他人了解这个人，知道这个人，你这样的行为根本就不像是个正常人！”

“一个对自己的灵魂伴侣都是这样态度的人，根本就不值得信任！”

格林德沃看着这个无礼的搅局者。他已经不是十六七岁那个会被轻易挑拨冲动的少年，此刻的神色也显得平静，他只是开口说：“小弗朗斯先生，第一，我们在讨论和麻瓜融合的问题，您偏题了。第二，我和我灵魂伴侣的相处，是我们之间的事情，您越界了。”

“你只不过是在逃避！盖勒特·格林德沃，谈起灵魂伴侣，谁都不会这么冷漠！一个对灵魂伴侣都能这么冷漠的人，面对其他更多人又怎么可能好的起来？你的本性已经暴露无遗了！”小弗朗斯色厉内荏地说着，他或许对自己的发言感到骄傲，因为在所有人的沉默之中，只有他一个人敢和格林德沃对话。

“小弗朗斯先生，我想我很难摒除你的偏见。毕竟你的出身让你不得不偏激起来，才能避免被人称作是‘麻种’。但我应该提醒你，这一场宴会我们邀请了许多官员，学者，绅士们，但没有邀请你 ，不请自来的人，本来就应当受到驱逐。”格林德沃不紧不慢地说着。然后他抬起手，做了个手势。

几名穿着黑袍的圣徒飞快冲出，魔咒束缚了小弗朗斯和他身后几个人的肢体，圣徒们把这几个不断挣扎的人浮在空中，径直往庄园外走出去。

“对与麻瓜世界融合的话题感兴趣吗？”忽视自己心中的怒意，格林德沃对着人群，微笑询问。

“对与麻瓜世界融合的话题感兴趣的话，今天格林德沃先生就在宴会上。”女伯爵挽着阿不思的胳膊，指点他往大厅的方向走，“虽然大部分年轻人似乎不是很在乎他说的东西，更在乎今天的舞会和漂亮的少年少女。我是说，就像你这么漂亮的。”

被女贵族的打趣逗得脸上泛起一点红，阿不思抿着嘴笑，他知道一点盖勒特·格林德沃，听说是个在德意志和奥匈帝国很有影响力的人，是这些年主张废止《保密法》的领导者。这个观点，倒是和阿不思的想法有些不谋而合。

但看见阿不思脸上表情的女贵族却懒得去想那么深刻的东西，就像对自己的孩子一样，她拍了拍阿不思的手臂，“哦，阿不思，你还这么年轻，没有遇到灵魂伴侣之前为什么不多认识点人呢？你会成为非常完美的男朋友，大家都会喜欢你的。如果不是我女儿已经遇到了她的灵魂伴侣，我真想把她介绍给你。”

完美的男朋友？也许？阿不思不知道，他曾经期待在进入霍格沃茨的第一堂课上就遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，但是这一切并没有发生。后来的一系列波折也让他根本没有闲暇如其他同学那样，在遇到自己的灵魂伴侣之前先同其他人来上一段。更何况，他还有变来变去的刻印，和或许并不想要他的灵魂伴侣。

女贵族的脚步慢了下来，三三两两的人群正在聚拢到大厅附近，走入门内。

“我们到了，唔，人可不少。”她说。

“我看到许多人正在靠拢过来，还有不少年轻人。”人群中央，格林德沃挥发着自己的魅力，“让我们为年轻人腾点地方出来吧，毕竟，年轻人才是未来。”在低笑声里，人们让出一些位置，让那些后来的少年少女们能更靠近核心圈子。

“刚才我们谈到了麻瓜世界武器的力量，当然，他们所拥有的一切都无法比拟魔法的奇妙。”格林德沃神态郑重，“但在某些程度上，他们正在用科学来实现那些以前只能用魔法实现的东西。倘若我们不进行任何努力，当麻瓜能做到一切巫师能做到的事情的时候，巫师算什么呢？这也就是这一次宴会我们邀请了诸多学者的原因。”

“如果仔细区别麻瓜和巫师，抛开所有成见，两个群体最大的共同点，就是我们都是人类。而第二个共同点，就是灵魂伴侣。这个世界上，只有人类这个族群拥有灵魂伴侣，拥有刻印。而巫师的灵魂伴侣可能是麻瓜，麻瓜的灵魂伴侣可能是巫师。”

“这说明了什么呢？灵魂伴侣之所以被称为灵魂伴侣，说的就是两个人的灵魂互相契合。这一切的前提是在灵魂上，巫师和麻瓜是一样的，否则他们就不可能称为彼此的灵魂伴侣。”

“当我说到这一点的时候，之前因为小弗朗斯先生的话对我还有些疑虑的女士们先生们，应该明白了我的态度。我并不如谣言里说的那样蔑视灵魂伴侣，事实上我尊重灵魂伴侣的存在。”格林德沃看见那些因为小弗朗斯的聒噪产生的怀疑，在他的言语之中渐渐消融了。

又是一群人从大厅门口走了过来，他们正在被他口中的话语说服。

和女贵族一起走进大厅，阿不思一眼就看见了黑压压围拢起来的人群，还有站在人群中央，那个白金色头发，一双异色瞳孔的男人。那是盖勒特·格林德沃！即使阿不思不曾见过这个人，他也一眼就认了出来。那些听闻过的桀骜，魅力，深沉，狂妄的形容词，和这个人太过契合。

他给人的感觉，很危险。像蛇，像豹，像龙，色彩斑斓的美丽背后有毒牙，有利爪，有烈火。阿不思在心底感到一阵莫名的战栗，或许是从来没有见过这样危险的美丽，但他的耳朵不由自主地被格林德沃的话语带着走，他的眼睛不由自主地追随着格林德沃的身影。

这个男人正在提到灵魂伴侣的话题，异瞳显得过分幽深，他说：“就像我一直以来所说的那样，我们面对灵魂伴侣时总是容易失去理智，把灵魂伴侣当做一切。但这并不应当是正确的，灵魂伴侣不应该那么重要。”

在这之前，阿不思并不知道这个世界上有人和他一样，对灵魂伴侣抱有这样的疑虑。只是他是因为妈妈和爸爸，这位格林德沃先生，又是为什么呢？

“另一方面，刻印是否可靠？我们都知道，刻印是灵魂伴侣对我们说的第一句话，但这句话也可能被其他人说出，这样的故事我们也都知道不止一个。”

格林德沃压抑住自己碰触空无一物的心口的冲动，只是感到嘲弄，他一边说着，一边扫视已经快要将整个大厅挤满了的人群，这些人的脸上有狂热，有迷惑，有怀疑，而这就是庸庸碌碌，芸芸众生。

这些脆弱的人，不得不依赖于刻印，无法不依恋于灵魂伴侣。他们是这个世界上的大多数。那么，他死去的灵魂伴侣，难道也是这个样子吗？格林德沃漫无目的地猜测，然后他的目光，忽而与另外一束目光在半空之中猛地汇拢。

人群后方只露出了小半张面孔，一位年轻的红发男孩，用湛蓝的眼睛与他对视。

那双眼睛里的光影很美，比他见过最璀璨的海蓝宝石更明亮。突兀地，一个念头在格林德沃的脑海里划过。

他没来得及多想，收回视线，因为前排的人提出了自己的问题：“但是我们和灵魂伴侣的唯一牵系就是刻印了啊？”

阿不思看进了那双异色的眼眸里，虽然只是片刻，但他肯定自己与人群中间的那位格林德沃先生对视了。

这一眼来得有些莫名，阿不思觉得盖勒特·格林德沃不是一般人。不是旁人那种普通人的意味，不知从何而来的直觉正在神经里乱窜，告诉他这个人也许不一般，也许很重要，也许意义非凡。但阿不思不知道自己有预言的血统，倒是这位格林德沃先生，据说是个预言家。

格林德沃在解释：“我认为刻印只是反映了某种可能。难道所有说出刻印上话语的人都是你的灵魂伴侣？作为预言者，我一直认为，我们看见的未来也不过是某种可能性，而既然是可能性，也可以被消除。”

阿不思想起了自己的刻印。正如格林德沃所说的，他和他的灵魂伴侣，不就已经消除了太多种他们相遇可能吗？

某种微妙的不安正在格林德沃心中生长，他不知道这种感觉从何而来，只是收拢话题，冠冕堂皇地说着：“无论如何，我们都知道，灵魂伴侣注定相遇。所以刻印讲的是什么，又如何变化其实并没有什么关系。”

“拥有灵魂伴侣是上天的恩赐，但是在这一点上，我依然要强调自己的观点：灵魂伴侣不应该那么重要。”不知为何，他在说这句话的时候，再度抬起眼，装作不经意地瞥向人群后方那个红发蓝眸的青年那里，看见了对方微微垂着眼思索的神色。

那是真真切切在思考的表情，和其他所有人轻易被煽动和迷惑的神色完全不同。

他听懂了吗？他理解吗？格林德沃不知道。

“也许是因为我是个普通人吧，虽然觉得格林德沃阁下说得对，但我可能做不到。我的丈夫就是我的全部。”女贵族低声地对阿不思说。

阿不思轻轻拍了拍她的手背以示理解，他想起自己曾经对灵魂伴侣的那些期待，和经历了太多风霜雨雪之后如今的想法，觉得没有什么好说。不必为难渴望爱与理解的普通人保持最根深蒂固的冷静，也不用强求那些真正理智的人拥有一意孤行的期盼和狂热。每个人都有自己的选择。

“稍等一会儿，我把你引荐给格林德沃先生？”女贵族看着围拢在格林德沃旁边的人群，小声提问，“说起来，你也许和格林德沃先生的灵魂伴侣认识呢。如果知道对方是谁，通过那一层关系引荐或许会更好。不过没办法，大家都不知道这位先生或者女士究竟是谁。”

阿不思疑惑地抬起眉毛。

“格林德沃先生曾经说过，他差点就成了自己灵魂伴侣的教授。据我所知，他差一点成为教授又不是教授的情况，只有几年前三强争霸赛当嘉宾的时候，阿不思，你这么优秀，肯定参加过三强争霸赛，你注意过他和哪个学生比较亲密吗？”

阿不思怔楞了一下，摇摇头，没解释自己未曾参加三强争霸赛，也忽略已经爬上背脊的某种不详预感。

“哦，那真可惜，我们都猜测应该是霍格沃茨或者布斯巴顿的某个学生。毕竟如果是德姆斯特朗的学生，早就应该见过格林德沃了，不至于闹出差点成为教授学生关系的事来。”

阿不思知道，至少是霍格沃茨，去参加过三强争霸赛的所有人都早就找到了自己的灵魂伴侣。那，那也许应该是布斯巴顿的学生吧。他笑了笑，表现得就像听其他的任何传闻那样。

“虽然格林德沃阁下在他的政治主张方面更著名，但其实他也是非常优秀的一位学者。这也许是因为家族遗传。嗯，阿不思你应该知道一位，巴希达·巴沙特女士，就是他的姑婆。”

阿不思想起了巴希达女士家的南瓜派。和那个爸爸的死讯传来的午后。他的心仿佛被一只冰冷的手捏住了，他不愿意去想清楚，但是酸楚疼痛恍然的情绪在这一刻冲刷过他的整个脑海，像是潮水，疯涨。

所以，那不是真的。

灵魂伴侣从来不是爸爸妈妈曾经说过的那么甜蜜的东西。

不是柠檬雪宝，不是滋滋蜂蜜糖。

不是学校教授，不是资深学者。

不是新搬来邻居，不是送货糖果商。

不是采访的记者，不是别校的勇士。

不是会无条件对你好的人，不是能从泥泞中拯救你的人。

不是打算主动寻找你的人，不是希望和你度过一生的人。

他的灵魂伴侣和他之所以是灵魂伴侣，只是因为他们同样对灵魂伴侣没有什么期盼。而从前的那么多次刻印改变和错过，只是因为阿不思还怀有浅薄的希望，于是和对方的观点背道而驰。

啊。

啊呀。

原来，同样抵触灵魂伴侣的人，就会成为彼此的灵魂伴侣吗？

阿不思只是突然，突然有点。

难过？

不，不应该这样。哪里来的难过呢，这样不是很好吗？从理智的角度而言，彼此不打扰，也不必天南海北产生牵绊，走各自的道路，谁能说这不是灵魂伴侣的正确的路途呢？何必像爸爸妈妈那样，过分的依恋反而毁了自己。

是的，就是这样。当下已经是最好的情况，不要贪恋，不必多想。

他对女贵族摆了摆手，露出歉意的微笑。

他今天只是想要推广魔法器官的，其他的，其他的一切不应该在他的考虑范畴之内。

盖勒特·格林德沃看见了那个红发青年身边的女贵族，他以为——他以为女贵族会带着这个年轻人来见自己。但是当人群逐渐散去的时候，女贵族挽着男贵族的手臂与他寒暄，而那个红发蓝眼的青年，却不知去哪儿了。

他不是有心思去关注那些心性未熟的年轻人的人，所以他无法解释自己为什么会假装不经意地问了女贵族一句：“我刚才看见，您身边有个漂亮的男孩？是您家族的人吗？”

“啊，不，不是的。那是阿不思·邓布利多，大不列颠人。”女贵族简单地介绍了一句，她偷偷瞥着格林德沃的神色，决定如果对方有兴趣，就一定要把阿不思的才华展示给他，在格林德沃这里，阿不思一定能发挥出更多的才华。

“哦，龙血研究的邓布利多。”格林德沃想起了这个有所耳闻的名字，点点头表示知道了。他曾经以为做龙血研究的这个邓布利多应该是个有些年纪的学者，但看起来，对方或许是个天资出众又懂得努力的人。

这样的人已经很少了，也难怪自己会在人群之中一眼就看见了那个青年。

就像十八岁那年对着镜子告诉自己别去管那个刻印，二十年来对某种直觉的忽视在这一刻成为惯性，格林德沃感觉不到心底混杂焦躁和失落的尖叫咆哮，他只是按照计划，继续自己的社交活动。

女贵族看不出来，她看不出格林德沃那如同冰川一样厚厚冰层掩饰过的神色，所以那些都要到喉咙的夸赞的话语硬生生被她咽了回去，她闭上嘴，不再言语。


	13. 一道飞鸟游鱼的天堑

13一道飞鸟游鱼的天堑

月至中天，沸腾的情绪逐渐冷静，理智重新掌握思绪。

盖勒特·格林德沃是怎样的一个人？

在意识到这个人是自己的灵魂伴侣之前，阿不思对他并没有太多的了解。仅止于那些道听途说而来的印象——十六岁肄业于德姆斯特朗，出身巫师贵族，奥匈帝国人，一位天生的预言家，旗帜鲜明地主张废除保密法的意见领袖。

而在发掘他们之间的联系之后，阿不思却陡然意识到了命运所予以的牵系。

格林德沃的主要活动范围是欧洲大陆，在绝大部分时候，这个人待在麻瓜世界。然而，他却有一位就住在阿不思家隔壁的亲戚，作为嘉宾旁观过三强争霸赛，乃至于在某些年份曾经担任过不少学校的教授。

就好像是，为了让灵魂伴侣有理由相遇，命运安排了那么多的巧合。

但这一切的巧合，都巧合不过即使有了这么多牵系，他们直到如今才第一次遇到彼此。

而正如阿不思心知肚明，三强争霸赛那一次未曾相遇是因为他的逃避，那在此之前呢？关于霍格沃茨的第一堂课？关于南瓜派？关于更多可能相遇的时机？无论是理性还是直觉，一切都指向了唯一的可能，其实对方也在逃避自己。

在庄园里意识到这件事的那一刻，阿不思感到难过。

但是转瞬，那些源自于周围的人理所当然的观念被理智压下，灵魂伴侣从不代表天然的应该在一起，只要在一起就能够幸福。而期待灵魂伴侣成为自己的救赎这样的念头，不是早就应该被他所抛开了吗？

阿不思只是有一点，只有那么一点好奇——格林德沃，知道谁是他的灵魂伴侣吗？

也许，他知道？只是不同于阿不思还年轻，他早就思索清楚了一切，考虑过灵魂伴侣的影响，所以在今天那一刹那的对视里，显得那么平静沉稳。

也许，他不知道？灵魂伴侣的默契在这件事上也展露无遗，他和阿不思一样，不认为灵魂伴侣必须要在一起，所以那不过是两个人陌生的第一眼对视。

但是他知不知道，对阿不思来说，又有什么区别呢？

倘若，倘若灵魂伴侣对阿不思真的有什么影响，那或许是来自于灵魂伴侣之前不知从何而来的默契，至少在阅读感受格林德沃的种种立场和言论的时候，阿不思意识到了他们的合拍。无论是废除保密法，又或者是推动麻瓜和巫师的融合，格林德沃所倡导的也正是阿不思所认同的。

这就够了，世界上有个人懂得你的所思所想。

在理想这件事上，竟然有人与你同行一条道路，这已经够多了。

提起笔，阿不思迟疑了片刻，最终还是在笔记本上简单地写下两行字——“麻瓜使用魔法器官的可能性，通过魔法器官推动巫师麻瓜融合的方案”。

白天人声鼎沸的庄园里已经一片寂静，盖勒特缓缓用魔杖抽出记忆，放入冥想盆中。

通过整理白天的记忆，回顾所有接触过的人和事物之中有价值的信息，这是一个政治家的必修课。而通过这样的整理，这一天里，给盖勒特留下最深刻印象的人，是那个仅仅短暂对视过一眼的，阿不思·邓布利多。

从他手头关于阿不思·邓布利多的简要信息来看，这个青年可以说是才华横溢。不仅仅是他为之著称的龙血研究，白天的时候，对方前来庄园的根本目的，应该是要推广他所创造的“魔法器官”。

对绝大部分巫师来说，魔法器官的存在是毫无意义的，因为魔药甚至可以让缺失的骨骼在一夜后长出。在巫师世界需要魔法器官的，是那些因为恶咒或其他缘故彻底失去自己某一身体部位的人——非常罕有。但是，如果把目光移动到麻瓜世界，情况就全然不同了。

利用魔法，不依靠魔力，让更多人能够重新正常生活。这是阿不思·邓布利多对魔法器官的概述。而这，也正是麻瓜世界所需要的。在战场上失去了身体部位的普通人不需要能看破真相的眼球，不需要会自己玩戏法的手，他们需要的只不过是能够正常运作的身体部位。

在阿不思·邓布利多之前，从没人想过要给这些麻瓜帮助。又或者也许有人想过，但他们的能力不够，做不到让魔法器官尽量脱离巫师供给的魔力还能作用。

另一方面，绝大部分巫师是意识不到这样能够让普通人使用的魔法器官能够带来怎样的风潮的，只有如盖勒特这样把目光放在麻瓜世界的人，才会在一瞬间意识到阿不思·邓布利多在这件事中的价值——不仅止于龙血研究，而是更广阔的世界。

比起那个突兀出现又突然消失的灵魂伴侣，他更需要这样的人才，站在自己身边。

这一夜，在同一轮明月素色的光晕之下，两个人，各自做出了选择。

做出选择的，并不仅仅是他们。

“阿不思，如果你打算在法国停留一段时间的话，我倒是有一份工作很适合你。”尼可·勒梅从茶壶中缓缓把茶水注入精致的骨瓷杯中，一边自然地提议着。

阿不思偏了偏头，看着自己的忘年交，蓝色的眼瞳里有些好奇的情绪。

“唔，布斯巴顿的老师。”颤颤巍巍地拿起一块饼干，在把茶点放进自己嘴巴之前，尼可这样说着，“他们邀请我去开设炼金术课程很久了，但是你知道，我这样的年纪已经不太适合和太年轻的人接触了。但如果是你的话，无论是年纪还是能力，都是非常合适的人选。”

阿不思抿起嘴，轻轻摇了摇头，红色的发丝拂过脸侧，他只是伸出手指，轻轻点了点自己的喉咙部位，示意尼可关键问题所在。

努力地，努力地将嘴巴里的饼干咽下喉咙，尼可却眨了眨眼，“阿不思，别告诉我你真的认为说不出话就能掩盖你是个天才的事实？”

尼可的表情甚至有些不可思议，他说：“还是说，你离开大不列颠，是因为你真的认为这么一点小小的问题，就会让霍格沃茨不愿意让你成为它的教员？”

作为教授，无法说话的的确确是个极大的障碍，阿不思并不觉得这有什么问题，但尼可的表情和话语似乎抱有完全不同的看法，所以他也只能摊摊手，表示自己确实是这么认为的。

尼可的神色变得严肃，他站起来，走到阿不思的面前，居高临下地把手放在阿不思的肩膀上，仿佛不用重量就无法展现出他对这个话题有多认真，甚至于连他的语气也变得郑重起来：“你太看低你自己了，阿不思。你是整个魔法界年青一代中最出色的天才，没有之一。”

阿不思睁大了眼，没有之一？他下意识地举起魔杖，在空气中写下了一个名字：盖勒特·格林德沃。

阿不思知道自己很聪明，但是他并不会狂妄地认为自己就是最优秀的那个，现实总是会在他即将得意忘形的时候给他一盆冷水，而另一方面，作为阿不思的灵魂伴侣，如今已经在无论是麻瓜还是巫师世界都具有巨大的影响力，十六岁的时候就能炸掉德姆斯特朗塔楼的盖勒特·格林德沃，恐怕才是年轻一辈中最出色优秀的那个。

尼可不在意地摆了摆手，“我和格林德沃并不熟，他也不会想要成为一个真正意义上的教授。他毕竟是个政客，以前无论是在哪一所学校里担任教授或者其他类似的职位，目的都在推广他的想法。”

阿不思微笑着，他在反思自己，在某种程度上，阿不思同样也有这样微妙的想法，废止保密法不仅仅是盖勒特·格林德沃的主张，也是阿不思的主张，区别只在于阿不思会选择迂回的做法去做，而他的灵魂伴侣，会个能加光明正大地去宣传。

下一刻，尼可脸上露出一点促狭的表情，逗趣似的说：“而且啊，阿不思，盖勒特·格林德沃的年纪已经算不上年青一代了。”

阿不思一愣，终于没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了，虽然从喉咙里没有传出半点声响，但是微微眯起的眼角和止不住抬升的嘴角都在泄露他被逗乐的心情。

好吧，他被认为是年青一代里的杰出人才，而他的灵魂伴侣，已经不算是年青一代了？这么一想，阿不思还真有点幸灾乐祸的感觉，也许，考虑到年龄带来的巨大代沟，他们本来就是不应该以常人常见的方式在一起的灵魂伴侣也说不定？

“就这么决定了，在你留在法国的这段时间，去布斯巴顿担任一段时间的炼金术课程教授。你会喜欢这份工作的。”尼可对自己说出的俏皮话也十分满意，自顾自地帮阿不思下了决定。

不为别的，因为真正的天才不应该被埋没。而真正的天才，也不可能被埋没。

TBC


End file.
